Forever Was a Lie
by BitterSweetlady
Summary: When Sesshomaru makes a bet with his freinds, he has no idea that is would lead to falling in love with the perfect girl. But this girl has a secret that creates a shadow over her. Will he be able to help her break free?will he break the bet or her heart.
1. Preface

Preface: The Last Time

She sat facing the door, clutching her pillow to her body tightly. She waited for him to come in. He mother would be asleep by now. The door opened and her breath hitched. There was no one to protect her this time. She'd told her father and now he was in jail for a long time and her mother didn't believe her.

But she had found a way out, her aunt Ami. Her aunt had talked her mother into letting her come and live with her, under the pretense of a better school. Tonight was her last night. The lock of the door clicked. She heard his foot falls on the soft carpet.

"Now sugar, "He said softly, "we're going to be real quiet. " She could see his face in the moonlight. 'Just one more time.' she thought. 'I can live through one more time.' He stalked to ward her bed.' He won't be able to touch me after this.' She thought. 'Never again.' Thirteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi. Watched as her step-father, Naraku Mitsui, sat down beside her on the bed.

"You'll never get away from Me.", Naraku laughed, "No matter how far you run. " Naraku snatched Kagome's pillow from her and threw it across the room. Kagome retreated into the recess of her mind. There she felt nothing, saw nothing. There she was truly safe.

Well there you are. the very first chapter or preface of my new story. so hopefully very soon i can post the first chapter. as of now i am very strapped for time. Sayonara


	2. Chapter 1: Four years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Virgil.

~*~**~*~ = a break in p.o.v in the story.

Chapter 1: Four Years Later

She couldn't believe that she was a junior. It didn't feel like that much time had passed. She was lucky; she knew that he hadn't found her yet. If she was really lucky then he would never find her. After Kagome had moved from the Island, Hokkaido, her aunt had moved her and her cousin, Kikyo, from Kyoto to Tokyo.

Kagome had new friends, a new life and her dark past was far behind her now. Kagome and Kikyo hurried out the door as Inuyasha honked the horn of his car impatiently.

"We're coming! " Kagome yelled as she closed the door behind her. Inuyasha was one of Kagome's best friends and also Kikyo's boyfriend. Inuyasha liked Kagome, but she had made it clear she just wanted to be friends.

Kikyo sat up front with Inuyasha. Kagome slid in back with Sango and her perverted boyfriend Miroku. Sango, like Kikyo, was like a sister to Kagome. She told Sango everything. Miroku was like the big teddy bear brother, as Inuyasha was the big over protective brother. Sango reached up and whacked Inuyasha on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for!? "Inuyasha yelled.

"For being an idiot! " Sango told him loudly. Kagome's friends knew about her past and what happened. (A/N: Kagome doesn't' know that her friends know about her past.) Thanks to Kikyo, who after a nervous scene at the mall, had explained to her friends about what had happened. They were at the school by now and Sango and Inuyasha were still bickering like an old couple.

"Well they wouldn't hurry it up! " Inuyasha protested.

"If you got up earlier than they wouldn't have had to hurry! " Sango yelled back. Kagome was used to their bickering. She only grabbed her bag and walked quickly into the building, before it got any worse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the building, Sesshomaru Tashio was coming out of the boy's locker room after his morning workout. No one knew why he did this, since he had a perfectly good gym at home. But every morning at five: thirty he was at the gym and then ready by six: forty-five to go to class.

Sesshomaru Tashio was one of them. The jocks, though he didn't seem to belong there. He played whatever sport was in season (except football) and was the top student in the senior class. Never mind the school. This year, though he finally decided to play football. He'd quit in eighth grade, because his coach had told him to cut his hair or he couldn't play.

Sesshomaru's once very long silver hair was now cut to his lower back, just above his belt. His coach had said to cut his hair. The man just failed to specify how much to cut. And so his reputation of a smart-ass came about. His bangs hung limply at the corner of his mouth. He wore them behind his ears mostly, which were a bit pointed. Not perfectly round.

Sesshomaru wasn't really dreading this day, but his friends had to eventually come up with something new. He and his group of friends, Bankoutsu, Jak, Trent and Virgil, make bets against each other. Usually their bet against him was that he couldn't sleep with any girl of his choosing. To this day he had proven them wrong every time. He hoped they had come up with something a little more challenging this time. Today was his turn and little did he know, that his friends had something very challenging indeed in store for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was walking to her breakfast table, with her head down looking at her feet. She didn't see who she bumped into. Her books fell to the floor and she quickly knelt, apologizing profoundly as she went.

"I am so sorry Tashio. I wasn't paying attention. "Kagome's beautiful voice whispered, when she saw who it was that she had bumped into.

"It's nothing. " Sesshomaru said curtly and walked away. Kagome stood there for a second, staring after him. Tucking a strand of silky black hair behind her ear, she started toward her table again. 'Dose he always has to be so cold?' She thought. Kagome sat her things down and went to get her breakfast. She grabbed a pizza bagel and a granola bar. Her table was full when she got back. None of her friends ate the school breakfasts, they brought their own.

They had stopped arguing, they meaning Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome sat down and listened to the conversation buzz around her. She didn't talk much and was the second smartest student in the school. The first being her best friends brother, Sesshomaru Tashio.

"Kagome, you should wear your hair up. It would look really pretty. "Sango suddenly commented. Kagome looked down at her waist length ebony hair. She nodded and smiled.' It would look pretty.' She thought. Kagome's hair fell over her shoulders. She wore a midnight blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black flip-flops. The shirt went nicely with her pale milky skin and ocean blue eyes. Or so Sango said.

"Bastard." Inuyasha burst suddenly.

"Who?" Kagome asked looking around.

"My brother, ", Inuyasha muttered, "Hey! If ya got somthin to say then say it!" Inuyasha yelled standing up. Kagome looked over to the stage where Sesshomaru and his friends sat. Sesshomaru was staring over at them. His friends were whispering something to him. His eyes never left the table. It took Kagome a moment to realize that his eyes were on her. She didn't really like it. His gaze was calculating. Like he was figuring out a probability.

Then, as if he'd only just realized that Inuyasha had spoken, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed to Inuyasha, back to Kagome and then he turned his back and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Koga asked from behind Inuyasha.

"Nothing." Inuyasha muttered. Then the bell rang and every one rushed to their first class.


	3. Chapter 2: The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha stuff.

Chapter 2: The Bet

When Sesshomaru entered the cafeteria that morning, he wasn't expecting what his friends had in store for him. Bankoutsu, Virgil and Jak were sitting on the stage. Trent leaned against the stage next to Bankoutsu.

"So, Sesshy." Jak taunted, " It's your turn today." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes and your point are?" He asked them.

"They've cooked up something special for you." Virgil said in his deep voice. Virgil had a voice like Sesshomaru's. Deep, baritone, and smooth. Virgil was half albino, pale skin, white hair and red eyes. He was most like Sesshomaru; he was Sesshomaru's best friend.

"Well, what is it.?" Sesshomaru asked. His friends smiled.

"Something good." Bankoutsu said, brushing his black bangs out of his brown eyes.

"Yhea." Trent said tossing his blond head. His blue eyes sparkling. Sesshomaru was becoming aggravated with their stalling.

"If you do not tell me this instant. I promise you, you will all be very…" Sesshomaru started, but was cut off by Jak.

"Calm down, jeez." Jak laughed as he hopped down from the stage, his red curls bouncing. He flashed Sesshomaru a green eyed smile.

"Virgil will tell you." Bankoutsu said charmingly. Virgil flashed his red eyes angrily at the short, tanned boy.

"They've decided to up the ants a little." Virgil started, " You have to get a girl to go out with you, get her to fall for you." Virgil was about to say more, but Bankoutsu beat him to it.

"Get her to sleep with you and make her prom queen." Bankoutsu smiled.

"Then there's this." Jak piped up, tossing his red curls.

"You have to dump her on stage at prom." Trent finished. 'That is all?' Sesshomaru thought. He already had a certain girl in mind. This particular girl would make everything go very easy for him.

"But," Trent said quietly," we get to pick the girl." 'Well, hell', Sesshomaru thought,' this may take a little longer than I thought.' Trent's eyes scanned the room for half a second and then he smiled. He leaned over and whispered something in Jak's ear. Jak's eyes did the same as Trent's. Jak also smiled and leaned over to Virgil, who gave Jak a very dangerous look, to whisper to him.Virgil's eyes focused on one spot and then closed. He heaved a sigh and nodded. He whispered something to Bankoutsu and a smile spread over his face.

"So, you all agree on her then?' Bankoutsu asked. Sesshomaru's friends nodded. Bankoutsu leaned close to Sesshomaru's ear. "Look toward the front of the room. Do you see where your brother is?" Bankoutsu asked. Sesshomaru nodded. He was wondering what Ban was getting at. "Now look at the girl sitting across the table, two seats down. You see her? That Kagome girl?" Bankoutsu stated close to Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe it. They'd made a bet against him on Kagome Higurashi! His brother's best friend! Sure she was pretty, smart, and she had a voice like an angel, even when she sang, but still. This would be almost near impossible to do. Sesshomaru's eyes stared at the back of Kagome's head. He couldn't do this he thought.

"You don't' have to do this." Virgil whispered beside him," We would understand." Virgil was a friend of Kagome's. Like another protector. She had helped him in Physic. Class and they'd become friends. Even so, he still wouldn't do anything to compromise the bet, but he could still voice his opinions.

"You would understand!" Jak laughed, " Come on Sesshy! It'll be easy! She has never even gone out with a guy. Other than those dudes that play in the band she is in." Jak kept talking. Inuyasha suddenly stood up and yelled at him. Kagome turned and looked at him. He'd have to take back his previous analysis. Kagome wasn't pretty, she was ethereally beautiful.Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha quickly and then back at kagome. Turning his back on them he began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"I'll do it". He said quietly as he passed Trent.

"Excellent!" Trent burst and smiled broadly.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." Virgil said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"Kagome is a special girl. If Sessh does something wrong… never mind." Virgil said. He watched Sesshomaru's back as he left the room. Hoping that whatever happened to Kagome in her past, this wouldn't be as bad.

**Lunch time…**

Sesshomaru walked to his table with his lunch. He, his friends, his brother and his band of friends all had the same lunch. Even thought Kagome would be at his house tonight to study and practice with the band, he still needed to talk to her before then.The band, which was called single mind, consisted of Kagome as the singer and violin player, Inuyasha and Sango as the electric guitars, Kouga as the bass, Miroku as the drums, and Kouga's girlfriend, Anya as the electronic sound. Though Kagome could play the violin, piano, and nay guitar you gave her, it was still hard to sing and play at the same time.

They were scheduled to play at the spring fling. The last dance before the prom. That was six months from now. He has plenty of time to do everything stated in the bet before prom, which was eight months from now. Sesshomaru listened, detached, to the conversation going on around him. He never spoke unless spoken to, or if he was aggravated or just seriously pissed off. He ate his lunch slowly, contemplating how to get Kagome alone. 'For a girl who is barley on anyone's radar she is always surrounded by people.' He thought.

"So, when are you going to make good on the bet?" Trent asked.

"Trent seeing as this will take longer that expected; I will need more thought time." Sesshomaru spoke with the boredom and detachment that he always had.

"Well, Sessh you only have 'till prom. So, I'd get a move on it." Trent said mockingly. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and his vein bulged on his forehead. Virgil suddenly smacked Trent upside the head.

"Quiet, Trent. He can handle it how he wants'." Virgil's cool voice said from beside Sesshomaru. Having had enough, Sesshomaru rose and threw away his tray. He spared his friends a side long glance as h e made his way toward his brother's table.

**Author's Note: **Okay well her is the second chapter. So enjoy and review. Sayonara!


	4. Yes or no

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha nor do I own any song used in this story.

Chapter 3: Yes or No

Kagome sat talking with Sango about practice tonight. Kagome had just finished a song she wanted to try. The song was called _Big Girls Don't Cry_. Kagome had an uncanny ability to write songs. She wrote songs for the other girls and the guys to sing. But usually they left the singing up to her.

Suddenly the talk around her ceased and Sango stared at something behind Kagome's head. She turned around and looked up into the cold amber eyes of her best friend's brother.

"Hi?" She guessed. Kagome had no idea what he could want.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

"Sure" She replied stuned. Her friends' watched shocked as Kagome followed Sesshomaru's quickly retreating back. He rounded a corner and Kagome almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly. The hall they stood in was deserted.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him softly. She wasn't good with talking to guys outside of her friends and teachers. Sesshomaru had had since that morning to plan this moment.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. And this year may be my last try." Sesshomaru's lie was spoken easily and convincingly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She wanted to be sure she hadn't misunderstood.

"I've liked you for a while now, but I was too afraid to ask you. I was scared that you'd say no." Sesshomaru played it up as he spoke. Dropping his eyes to the floor and shoving his hands into his pockets, leaning back against the wall.

"I…I'll have to think about it." Kagome said blushing.

"So, a no then?" Sesshomaru said, faking cruelty.

"I didn't say that." Kagome defended. Sesshomaru smiled. He knew he'd have a yes by tomorrow. "Are you going to be at the house when we practice?" She asked.

"Am I ever?" Sesshomaru snorted.

"Oh." Kagome whispered.

"Look, after practice come up to the library, okay? You can tell me then. Yes or no." Sesshomaru said solemnly.

"Okay" Kagome smiled at him. Just then the bell rang and kagome politely said good-bye and dashed off to class. Sesshomaru's, like his friends' families, was one of the riches families in Tokyo. His father being the owner and CEO of Tashio Industries. They lived in a huge mansion on the outskirts of town. They had practice there every night, out in the covered Gazebo. Things were going his way and he hoped they stayed that way.

After practice…

Kagome climbed the stairs in the Tashio home. She turned right and went past Mr. Tashio's office, Inuyasha bedroom, and a parlor before she came to the library doors. Pushing open the doors, she marveled at the huge room. With shelves of books running floor to ceiling all around the room. The tables and some of the chairs were made of mahogany wood, as well as the floors. There was a desk made of cherry wood on the far side of the room, in front of three floors to ceiling windows. Kagome spotted Sesshomaru in front of the fire place, which was lit, reading a book on the floor. Closing the door softly, Kagome walked slowly toward him. Sesshomaru heard her; he dog-eared his page and stood up.

"So?" He asked quickly.

"I um…I decided to say yes." Kagome whispered looking down. 'Excellent!' Sesshomaru thought. "But why me?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Why me? You could have almost any girl in school. So, why me?" She asked blushing now. 'Because my friends picked you.' He thought.

"I like you." Sesshomaru lied, " but I thought you liked Inuyasha. You two were always together if you weren't with Sango." Kagome nodded.

"Okay," She said, "what book were you reading?" She asked. Though he would never admit it, Sesshomaru actually liked this book. He had originally picked it because he knew it was one of her favorites.

"Romeo and Juliet." He said quietly, " The only thing I can get from this book is that Romeo is quite stupid and fickle. And that Juliet is very neive but she knows what she wants." His brow winkled for a moment, then smoothed.

"You understand why they are like that though, right?" Kagome asked softly.

"Should I understand? I can't see why anyone would like this book." Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. Kagome's voice took on a different tone, though unconsciously. It was the tone of a teacher, the one she used when she was tutoring.

"Because it is an impossible love story. Because the character's themselves are young and neive. Because young love is neive and yes fickle." She explained.

"I understand it better now. That dose put things a little clearer." Sesshomaru smiled. Unaware that he was speaking the truth. "So you agree then? To be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru faked hesitancy.

"Yes, I agree." Kagome replied blushing.

"Can I give you a ride to school tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked. Just then the library door opened and a very tired looking Rin, who was the Tashio brother's baby sister, came in. As soon as she saw Kagome, the little girl ran to her.

"Miss Kagome!" The five-year-old exclaimed.

"Hi Rin!" Kagome cooed as she picked the toddler up, " Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can you come sit with me 'till I fall back asleep?" The young girl asked.

"Yes of course." She whispered. She turned to Sesshomaru."Yes you can pick me up for school tomorrow." She said quietly. As Rin was asleep on her shoulder, the girl's teddy bear hanging limply in her hand.

"I'll be there at six-thirty." Sesshomaru whispered. 'He sure is an early bird.' Kagome thought. She left and walked down the hall to Rin's room. Kagome laid the girl on the bed and covered her with her blanket. Kissing Rin's head, kagome left the room. Switching off the light and softly closing the door to leave just a sliver of light in the room. It was almost eleven and Kagome needed to go home and go to bed.

Back in the library…

He smiled to himself as he through the book under the chair by the fire. 'Phase one complete.' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru doused the fire and left the library. After taking a shower, he fell into his king sized bed and fell instantly asleep. He'd start work on phase two tomorrow.

**Author's Note:  
****Thanks for all the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter!! Bittersweetlady**


	5. She did what !

Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha anything or any of the songs that I use in this story.

She did what?!

Kagome's alarm clock went off at six and she reached over and turned it off. Sitting up in her bed, she stretched and grabbed her cloths from the chest at the foot of her bed. Going into the bathroom, she started her morning ritual. Brushing her teeth and washing her face. Kagome was on the debate team and today they had a debate. She didn't know what it was about, her teacher never told the class until it was time for the debate.

All that meant she had to dress up. Kagome pulled on panty hose, black slacks and was just buttoning up her dark blue, silk shirt when Kikyou opened the bathroom door, shower supplies in hand.

"What are you doing up this early?" Kikyou's tired voice asked. Kagome got a shower every night before bed and didn't get up until Kikyou was out of the shower in the morning. That was around six: forty-five.

"Getting ready for school." Kagome replied as she brushed her hair and slid her black hair band on her head. Making sure nothing got on her shirt, she put a thin mask of make-up on. The shirt she had on was also her band shirt. Though she would wash it tonight, make-up stains were hard to get out of silk. And she didn't want to show up with a stained shirt on Saturday.

The band had a gig at the local bar, which had 'overlooked' their ages. Just as Kagome was putting on Vanilla body spray, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that!? It's too early in the morning to be Inuyasha." Came Kikyou's voice from the shower. Ignoring her, Kagome ran down the stairs to get the door. Sesshomaru stood at the door, his silvery hair fell in a cascade down his back, over his tight, black T-shirt. His jeans were worn and faded as was the brown leather belt around his hips. His feet were clad in heavy, black combat boots. The epitome of hott.

"Just give me one minute. I need to grab my pack." Kagome whispered hurriedly, not wanting to wake her aunt. She left him standing in the doorway as she ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her shoulder pack and her purse and stopped to tell Kikyou that she was leaving.

"Who's giving you a ride?" Kikyou asked as she wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome started and giggled at her cousin's stunned face. "See you later." Kagome said as she went down the stairs. Sesshomaru leaned against the now closed door. During her time upstairs, Sesshomaru had pulled his long hair back and tied at the neap of his neck with a leather thong.

"Ready?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then let's go." Sesshomaru led the way down the path from her house to his car and held the door for, also helping her into her seat. Despite his misgivings, he was a gentleman and he knew how to treat a woman. The ride to school was spent mostly in silence. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and held it on the center console. She smiled at him. Kagome had never had a boyfriend or anything close to the word. And to tell the truth, she had kind of always liked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled into the lot and parked at the students section. Getting out he rounded the car and held out a hand to Kagome, just as she was getting out. Kagome took his proffered hand and let him close her door. They still had a lot of time left and Sesshomaru made no move to go inside. So, she leaned against his car.

The car matched his personality. It was a Shelby GT 500. It was a glittery gold color, fading into silver at the roof. It had to black racing strips running over the hood, roof, and trunk. The interior was black leather. The car was fast, hard, and definitely muscle. Just like Sesshomaru.

"Um…I was thinking about coming to see you play tomorrow night. Would that be okay?" Sesshomaru kind of really wanted to go, but he couldn't wait 'till he could drop the insecure act. It really sucked.

"Oh...yeah. It'd be okay." Kagome said smiling. He did have to admit, he liked her smile. The wind blew a piece of jet black hair around Kagome's neck. Hesitantly, Sesshomaru reached out and wound it back in place. His fingers barely brushing the skin of her neck.

Just as he was pulling his hand away, they heard a loud screech and looked over. Inuyasha's silver Jeep Compass sped down the drive toward the student parking lot. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and gave a sheepish smile.

He absolutely could not believe this! As he turned into the parking lot, he could swear he saw his brother smirk. Parking and getting out, most of his anger diminished when he looked at Kagome next to his brother. But it was quickly rebuilt when Sesshomaru took her hand.

"What the hell, Kagome?! I hope you're just helping him learn balance skills!" Inuyasha yelled. You could say he was more than a little jealous. Also that Inuyasha didn't trust his brother as far as he could throw him. Especially not with Kagome.

"I think, Inuyasha, you should not speak to a woman in such a manner." Sesshomaru's calm voice said. His amber eyes flashed and Inuyasha broke off, but not entirely.

"Don't forget we have practice tonight. I'll pick you up at you house." Inuyasha snobbishly retorted.

"I can take care of her." Sesshomaru murmured as he took her hand again. His thumb rubbing small circles in her skin and led her toward the school.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you?! Her keeper?!" Inuyasha shouted, "I said I'd pick her up at-" He was cut off as his brother spoke.

"I, Inuyasha, am her boyfriend. So, dear brother chill out." Sesshomaru's voice was like ice. You could tell he was getting pissed and quick. Inuyasha laughed.

"Ha! Yeah right. You go out with a girl like Kagome! That's about the funniest joke you've ever told." Inuyasha continued laughing, but stopped when he realized his brother was serious.

"I assure you Inuyasha, it is not a joke. And you'd do well to watch how you speak of her." Sesshomaru's was too pleasant. Tight lines had formed around his face. His anger tightly leashed. Sesshomaru turned and pulled Kagome along beside him. She looked back and Inuyasha saw the hurt look in her eyes. She hid it well, but not well enough. He seriously had to learn to control his mouth.

**Author's Note:**I did mean to spell hot with two t's so don't freak. And who else love that car. I know I do! It one of my faves. Any way sorry for the wait. School has just been really busy. But I will have another update soon. And a knew story when I Finish this one. It's already in a working progress so. Thanks for all the reviews and helpful suggestions. Sayonara! Bittersweetlady.


	6. Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Virgil. Nor any songs that I use in this story

Chapter 5: Practice

By: Bittersweetlady

The day went by fast and boring for the most part. Except for Kagome. When the final bell rang, Kagome slowly left her last class. She walked to her locker,unaware of the figure leaning beside her as she got her books.

"Hi there." Sesshomaru's deep voice came. He surpressed a smile when Kagome jumped.

"I didn't see you there." Kagome said a little breathlessly.

" I know. So, are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and they started towar his car. "I won't be able to come and watch you practice. My fiends and I have a project due and we want to get a head start on it." He explained

"That's okay. Focus on your work." she replied.

"I hope you don't mind, but the guys are coming." Sesshomaru stated as they neared the car. he hated playing the insecure guy, but it worked a hell of a lot more than his usual persona.

"Oh. That's okay. Would you rather me ride with Inuyasha?" Kagome replied. For some reason this notion really annoyed him.

"No. it's okay." Sesshomaru replied quickly. when they finally reached the car, Bankoutsue, Trent, Jake, and Virgil stood by.

"Shotgun!" Bankoutsue yelled.

"Like hell! Backseat dude!" Jake said reaching for the door.

"Bot of you in the back." Sesshomaru told them firmly, "Kagome gets front seat."

"No, that's alright. He can have it. I'll ride with Inuyasha." Kagome said again meekly. Again this notion annoyed him.

"It's alright Ban can ride with me in my truck." Trent spoke up.

"yes." Sesshomaru said. Bankoutsue went with Trent to his red Ford truck. Jake and Virgil slid in the back seat of Sesshomaru's car and Kagome slid in the front after them. Sesshomaru kept his right hand close to Kagome's. When he shifted gears, his hand brushed hers. Virgil watched in something akin to disgust. Though he didn't like it, he would never do any thing to interferer. The penalty would be to take all the blame for the situation. Since Virgil was the keeper of the score book, that made it al the more worse for him, should he do anything.

"So, Kagome write anything knew?" Virgil asked from behind her.

"Um...just one." Kagome replied blushing.

"One what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One song." Kagome replied quietly. Of course Sesshomaru thought.

"What's it called?" Virgil asked to the further annoyance of Sesshomaru.

"Big Girls don't Cry." She replied blushing.

"Can't wait to hear it." Virgil said. Sesshomaru meat his best friend's gaze in the rear view mirror. Giving Virgil a look that said back-off, Sesshomaru said, "Me too." They had no more time for conversation, because Sesshomaru had pulled up into the drive-way and Inuyasha was already at Kagome's door, before the engine was even off.

"Hey, sorry 'bout earlier. Practice is in the music room. Mum's havin' tea in the gazebo." Inuyasha said sheepishly. He threw his brother an impassive look, turned and walked away. Sesshomaru walked around the car and took Kagome's hand . Leading her to the music room, he kissed her hand.

"See you later." He whispered and then walked down the hall and turned into another hallway. Kagome turned to face six curious and one impassive face.

"Hi guys!" Kagome cheered. She had to force cheeriness into her voice.

"Kagome, what was that?" Sango asked.

"Later, okay." Kagome replied, "Right now I think we should focus on the songs we are going to do tomorrow night."

"Yeah." Inuyasha suddenly spoke, " Not standing around here talking." Inuyasha roughly strapped on his guitar. The others went to their instruments.

"So, we start out with Buttons, then Apologize, then in the end but I wanted to change the last song to the new one. Is that okay?" Kagome mentally checked her list off. Every one nodded and Anya stated the song on the electric board. Then practice began.

**Author's Note:**sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I will try to get the next one up this weekend, but i can't promise anything. so stay tuned the good stuff starts next chapter! Sayonara.


	7. I don't Know How

Disclaimer; I own no characters of Inuyasha nor do I own Virgil or any songs I use in this story.

Chapter 6

I Don't Know How

By BittersweetLady

He ended the meeting early. He wanted to hear her sing. Sesshomaru had only ever heard her sing once before. Trent had already left with the others in his truck. Sesshomaru walked down the hall toward the music room.

"Okay let's go over that one more time. Kagome I want you to go a little softer at the end this time, Kay?" Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's voice saying. He heard the music and then Kagome's voice floated to him. He was at the door and he could see her. She stood straight, her hands softly clasping the mic on the stand. The words flowed together perfectly.

"Need to be with myself instead of,

Calamity, peace, serenity, yeah.

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you,

It's personal, myself and I,

We got some straitening out to do!"

Kagome's voice was beautiful. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her blue eyes. She saw him watching her; she smiled and blushed, dropping her eyes to the floor. Despite himself, Sesshomaru smiled. He caught Inuyasha watching him, his eyes flashing in warning. Sesshomaru only smirked and turned his back to watch Kagome. She sang the last note of the song, holding softly as the music closed.

"Okay that was better." Inuyasha critiqued

"I thought it was perfect." Sesshomaru commented stepping into the room.

"No one asked you." Inuyasha retorted.

"I believe I asked myself." Sesshomaru smiled. Fighting with his brother always relieved his stress, but nit tonight.

"Yeah, well we're done here. Remember The Red Cape tomorrow night at seven. Don't be late." Inuyasha instructed, and then proceeded to leave the room.

"Can I drive you home?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded then answered.

"Yeah.", she turned to wave at her friends, "Bye guys." She said softly. Kagome always spoke softly. She went to grab her bag, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. Carrying her bag in one hand, Sesshomaru took her hand in his other. He had never liked holding a woman's hand before, but he liked holding kagome's. He liked a lot of things about Kagome. Her small dainty hands, her soft smile, her beautiful blue eyes, the long glossy black hair, that his fingers itched to run through. Her delicate neck, especially her neck. Handing her into the car, Sesshomaru rounded the back end quickly, set her bag in the back seat and started the engine.

"You sang really beautiful Kagome." He told her.

"Thank you, I just hope I can repeat it tomorrow night." She replied. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do okay." He assured her, "I don't think Inuyasha likes you being with me." He added.

"He will get over it. I'll talk to him." Kagome whispered.

"I have a question, but I don't know if I should ask it." He told her.

"Go ahead." Kagome said curious.

"I don't want o offend you." Sesshomaru said looking over at her as he stopped at a light.

"You won't." She whispered.

"You're sure?" He asked. Kagome only nodded. "Why do you speak so softly all the time?" He asked. She was quiet for a moment.

"I guess I am s used to being invisible, it's hard to break all the habit's its formed." Kagome explained quickly.

"I never thought you were invisible." Sesshomaru told her. He was actually shocked to find that he meant what he said. "Ever since I heard you sing that time four years, I haven't thought you ware invisible."

"You're really sweet, you know." Kagome said smiling at him. 'Not really.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Hay you want to get some Ice Cream?" He asked as a dairy Queen came into view.

"Sure." Kagome answered. She hadn't had Ice Cream in a while. Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot and they got out. Once again taking her hand, they walked up to the stand to order.

"Hey, Kagome!" the woman behind the counter shouted, "The usual?" Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, Trish thanks."

"What about you?" Trish asked Sesshomaru.

"Butterscotch cone." Was his reply.

"That will be five dollars and twenty-five cents." Trish said, tossing a strand of curly burnet hair out of her eyes. Sesshomaru handed the woman six dollars and told her to keep the change. Trish handed Kagome a cup of Vanilla Ice Cream and a Snicker bar and Sesshomaru and amber colored Ice Cream Cone.

Sesshomaru led them to a picnic table. Kagome sat on the table top and Sesshomaru looked at her before joining her. Kagome dipped her Snickers bar into the Vanilla cup and took a bite.

"Is that really any good?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, want to try it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome dipped the Snickers bar again and handed it to him. Sesshomaru took a bite and it was really good. (A/N: The stuff is addicting.)

"It's not bad." He said.

"Um… you have Ice Cream there." Kagome said. Sesshomaru only looked at her. Kagome leaned forward and used her index finger to wipe the Ice Cream away. Sesshomaru licked it off her finger before she could pull her hand away. He brought his hand up and let his thumb brush across her lips. Sesshomaru leaned forward, whispering her name. Kagome gasped and leaned back.

"Sesshomaru…I…don't know how to." She whispered blushing tomato red.

"Know how to what?" He asked, already guessing.

"How to kiss." She said and he leaned away.

"I guess I'll have to teach you then." He smiled beginning to eat his Ice Cream again.

"But not tonight." Kagome said throwing away her cup and wrapper.

"Not tonight." He agreed. Trashing his cone, he drove her home, kissed her on the cheek and waited 'till she was inside to leave. Kagome said good-night to her Aunt, who sat with curlers in her hair, watching MTV and smoking a cigarette, before she went p stairs. After her shower Kagome wrote everything down in her diary before she fell quickly asleep.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for it taking so long, but with school and drivers school and baby sitting there was no time to update, but I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow or tonight.


	8. Teach Me How

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line of this some of the words are supposes to be spelled the way they are. It is not a misspelling.

Teach Me How

BittersweetLady

Kagome stood looking through the curtain at the Red Cape bar. They were serving non-alcoholic drinks tonight. They had ten minutes to curtain and Kagome had butterflies. Their wings beat so hard against her stomach, she felt physically ill.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her. He tapped her shoulder; Kagome turned and stared into amber eyes.

"I don't think I can do this." Kagome breathed. Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hands.

"Yes you can." He argued.

"I can't." She shook her head.

"I know you can. Just don't think about it.", Sesshomaru's gaze never left her eyes as he spoke; "I have to go. It's time." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'll be watching. Imagine it's just us and you are singing only for me. Okay?" and he left her. Kagome took a deep breath, looked at her friends and moved to the mic. The curtain went up and the music started. Kagome began to sing. Sango, Anya and Kikyou joining in on their cue.

"I am tellin ya to loosen up my buttons baby,

But you keep frontin me, sayin what you gonna do to me.

But I ain't seen nothing yet. Typical, hardly the type I am up for

I like the physical, don't leave me askin for more."

The music beat and Kagome sang, moving her body to the music the way she had practiced. Her high pony tail making her hair fall in a glossy, black waterfall down her back, which swayed with her movements. Her silky, quarter sleeve, midnight blue shirt glided against her skin. Her feet clad in strappy black high heels made her denim clad legs look incredibly long. The song ended and Sango took Miroku's drums, Kagome at Sango's guitar and Miroku at the mic. The music that played was beautiful and Miroku's voice sounded heavenly as he sang.

"I am holding on your rope,

Got me ten feet of the ground

I am hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound.

You tell me that you need me

And then you go and cu me down, but wait!

You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around.

You say it's too late to apologize. It's too late!

I said it's too late to apologize! Too late."

The song ended with most in tears and again there was a switch as the music started up again. Sango at the second guitar, Miroku back at the drums and Inuyasha at the mic.

"Watch the time fly as the pendulum swings,

It ticks life way, it's so unreal.

You don't even recognize me any more

And I've come so far to lose it all

And in the end it doesn't even matter." (A/N: I don't know all the words to this song so bare with me.)

As the last note died, Kagome and Inuyasha switched for the last song of the night. The music started and she sang again. Kagome was better this time. Sesshomaru thought about the lyrics in the song as he listened.

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now.

You're probably on you flight back to your home town.

I need some shelter of my own protection baby.

Need to be with myself instead of Calamity, peace, serenity.

I hope you know! I hope you know this has nothing to do with you!"

He was sure she had never been with anyone. But he suddenly felt intense jealousy of the man the song was about. He didn't realize the song was over and that Kagome stood in front of him.

"So how'd I do?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Wonderful," Sesshomaru answered, "ready?"

"Yeah." She replied. Sesshomaru took her hand and twined their fingers together as he led her to his car.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha yet?" Sesshomaru asked as they started down the road.

"I haven't had a chance yet. I was going to do it before we go out tomorrow." Kagome answered softly.

"Ah, yes the annual Sunday night movie." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"You can come, if you want. I mean, I am inviting you." Kagome ventured.

"I think I'd better stay home. It would be best until you talk to him; I can't take much more of his mouth towards you." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh." Kagome whispered. The road was traveled in silence for a while until Kagome got the courage to speak.

"Will you teach me now?" She asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her before he spoke.

"Teach you what?" He asked.

"The other night you said you'd teach me how to kiss." She said softly. Sesshomaru could hear the blush in her voice. He smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"To the park, it's a full moon. I like the full moon." she whispered," It makes everything look really beautiful." Sesshomaru had to agree with her. The moon was streaming through the windows, hitting her just right. 'She looks beautiful.' He thought. Sesshomaru pulled into the park and cut the engine. Kagome ran to the swings and sat looking at him.

He walked towards her. He knew exactly how to teach her. He found he couldn't wait. Since she had asked him to a while ago, all he could think about was how soft her lips looked, how she would taste. Sesshomaru took her face in his hands, bent his head, took her mouth with his and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, his lips on hers, but it was enough. He kissed her again and then stood straight. He could see her chest rise and fall with her heavy breathing.

For a moment she was completely flushed, but she forced the image away. Made herself remember that it wasn't him, that it would never be him again. That is was Sesshomaru kissing her and that she liked it.

"Did you like it?" He asked. Kagome only nodded. "That, my dear, is only a taste of what I can teach you." He looked down at her. Her fingers playing over her lips, her gaze caught and locked with his. 'Mouse in the eyes of a hawk.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Do you still want to learn?" Sesshomaru asked. For the life of him he wanted her to say yes. He wanted to kiss her again.

"Yes." Kagome breathed.

"Stand up." He whispered, taking her hand and pulling her to him. Sesshomaru instructed her on what he wanted her to do and replied with a 'good' when she did what he wanted. "Now put your lips like this," he showed her how he wanted her mouth, "now don't tense up when I kiss you. Just relax and move your lips like mine." He whispered as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his again. He moved his lips against hers and she mimicked his movements. Sesshomaru ended the kiss to let her breath. He looked down at her again. Kagome's lips were swollen and red. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. The moonlight making her that much more beautiful. He'd only been around her for three days, but already she seemed the most precious thing that he had ever known.

"This time open your mouth to me, do as I do and don't be afraid to touch me."He said. Taking her hands and bringing them behind his head. His hands traveled down her arms and back to rest on her waist. And then he kissed her. Giving her just a moment to respond or pull away, Sesshomaru swept his tongue inside her mouth. Exploring her, tasting her, but she didn't do the same. He slowed hand coaxed her. Finally she tentatively touched her tongue to his and swept it across his lips. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes were drugged and she looked at him in awe.

"That is still just a taste. I can teach so much more." He whispered, "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru held on to her.

"Yes." Kagome breathed and then she did something that neither of them would believe she did later. She kissed him, her hand framing his jaw. Startled only for a moment, then he kissed her back. Then he gently, pushed her away.

"That's enough for one night." Sesshomaru whispered breathlessly.

"I agree." Kagome nodded.

"Let's go. I don't like it out here. It doesn't feel right anymore." Sesshomaru took her arm and held her close as they walked back to his Shelby. He drove her home and kissed her quickly goo-night, making sure she was safely in the house before he drove off. He wouldn't take back to the park at night anymore. He didn't like the feeling it gave him. Sesshomaru contemplated this feeling as he drove back to his house for a cold shower and some much needed sleep.

Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome realized they hadn't been alone at the park. The figure had hidden in the cover of the darkness and bushes. Taking pictures and keeping notes. Now Kagura sat in her car across from Kagome's house. She would give him her report, but not yet. And she had a bad feeling that when she did, he wouldn't like what she had found.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, but everything is hectic. I wrote an extra long chapter for you to make up for it though. Hope you like it. Sayonara.


	9. A Heart to Heart Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line to this story.

Chapter 8: A Heart To Heart Talk

By: BittersweetLady

Kagome woke, stretched and then dressed. She hurried down stairs to see her Aunt making breakfast.

"Hey, Auntie!" Kagome cried, "What are you doing?"

"Taking all three paid vacations. Two weeks of not having to clean rooms, cut hair, or bag food. It's going to be so great." Auntie gushed.

"Well I am going to Yash's early. I need to talk to him." Kagome said hurriedly and was about to leave the room when her Auntie stopped her.

"You aren't going for another reason are you?" Auntie asked shyly, "Maybe for his brother? Eh?" Kagome blushed.

"If I see his brother it will be a plus, but I really am going over to talk to Inuyasha before we all go out." Kagome explained and left before her Aunt could stop her again. Kagome walked along the sidewalk, thinking about what she was going to say to Inuyasha. He was her best friend, but she really liked Sesshomaru. Before she realized it, she was at the Tashio's house. Kagome knocked on the door and waited for their little servant man, Jaken, to show her in.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked the short, balding man.

"He is upstairs." Replied Jaken in his high pitched voice.

"Thank you." Kagome called as Jaken grumbled his way down the opposite hall. Kagome knew what upstairs meant. Inuyasha was in the game room. Quickly she climbed the stairs. She knocked on the door before she entered. Inuyasha was playing Guitar Hero: Legends of Rock on the T.V.

"Hey, Yash Can I talk to you for a minute?"Kagome called over the volume.

"Sure." Inuyasha called back. He shut the system and T.V off, plopped down on the couch and looked up expectantly at Kagome.

"Well?"He asked.

"Inuyasha, do you…do you have a problem with me dating you brother? Or is it just me in general?" Kagome asked sitting down.

"I don't have a problem with you, it's my brother." He said getting up.

"What about him Kagome asked confused.

"I don't like the way he looks at you. I mean…I don't like that he wants you. No, that's not it either." Inuyasha ranted, beginning to pace.

"Inuyasha, I really like him, I really do. But you are my best friend. I can't chose between you, please don't make me." Kagome whispered.

"I would never do that. Make you chose between me and the guy you really…liked. It's just…" Inuyasha was becoming frustrated," I don't know why he liked you. Don't get me wrong, any man would have to be crazy not to want you. It's just there's more to his side than he's letting on. I know there is." He paused and turned to look at her.

"I've seen him, Kagome. I know him and I don't believe him. I don't trust him with you. I don't trust him not to hurt you and I'd kill him if he ever did." Inuyasha finally came and sat down.

"Are you done?" Kagome asked. When he nodded she continued. "I understand. I do, but could you be a little nicer to him… to me? I am new at this and he is being very nice and patient. Please try for me?" Kagome gave him the look. The look that could make him do anything.

"Alright, I'll try. For you though, not for him." Inuyasha said. "So special screening of Gladiator to night, you in? The guys already agreed."

"Then I am in. How many times have we seen that movie?"Kagome asked.

"I don't know. About a hundred?" Inuyasha guessed.

"Try a thousand. Still it's one of my favorite movies." Kagome gushed, picking up a Guitar.

"Mine too. Think you can beat me?" Inuyasha goaded as he picked up the other Guitar.

"I don't know. Shall we see if the student has surpassed the master?" Kagome sing songed.

"Like hell!" Inuyasha laughed as the screen started up and both of them began to press buttons madly as the song played. They continued like that for an hour before Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Kouga, and Anya cam to get them for the movie.

"So how bad did he lose?" Miroku asked. Earning him a lump on the head from Inuyasha, who, in turn, received a lump of his own from Kagome.

"Three times." Kagome answered.

"You forget girl that I also beat you three times." Inuyasha declared.

"So it was a tie then?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha beat Kagome in answering.

"Hey Kagome, you never did tell us what Sesshomaru wanted with you the other day." Anya spoke up. The blond hair, blue eyed, petite girl rarely spoke to Kagome.

"Yeah, what was that about Kagome? Why is he being so nice to you now?" Kouga asked.

"Sesshomaru and I are kind of together now." Kagome blushed as she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked feeling hurt.

"I wasn't sure of it at first, but I am now."Kagome explained.

"So what happened last night? You got home later that I thought you would be." Kikyou asked looking expectantly at Kagome. Suddenly all eyes were on her and it was unnerving.

"He took me to the park and he…"Kagome began, but was cut off by Miroku and Kouga.

"Did you yah know?" They both said almost simultaneously.

"NO!", Kagome blushed, " He just kissed me is all."

"OH MY GOD! He kissed you! Kagome Higurashi just got her first kiss! Write it down, somebody got a pen?!" Sango gushed and Kagome blushed a new shade of cherry red.

"I already did." Kagome said embarrassed.

"Did what?" Kikyou asked

"Wrote it down in my diary." Kagome whispered.

"Awee! Kagome has a diary." Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha, who found out the hard way never to read Kagome's diary, sing songed.

"Yeah, alright enough with the Kagome and Sesshomaru in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G crap. Let's get going, we have an hour before the movie starts. So, who's riding with who?" Inuyasha asked.

"We call you car dude!"Kouga yelled, raising his hand.

"I get front seat moron!" Kikyou said.

"I'll ride with Miroku and Sango." Kagome said.

"Cool. So, movie then eats right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that right.", Miroku said, "So, let's get going."Kouga, Anya, Kikyou and Inuyasha all jumped in Inuyasha's silver Ford Compass. While Kagome, Sango and Miroku slid into Miroku's deep purple, flecked with blue glitter fire bird. Miroku followed Inuyasha down to the Cinnima and parked. The annual Sunday night movie was now under way.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Sorry for such a long wait, but I've been really busy. As a make-up I have at least two more chapters for you I think. Any way thank you very much to all those who reviewed. Sayonara 


	10. First time out Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line to this story. Characters (except for Trent, Jak and Anya belong to me) are property of others as well as the songs used in this story.

Chapter 9: First Time out Part I

By BittersweetLady

It was now Friday and Sesshomaru had already checked to make sure both of their schedules were clear for tonight. He was seriously going to wine and dine her. Not because he had to for the bet, but because he wanted to. Truth be told, he hadn't thought about the bet since the night he'd bought her Ice Cream. He liked her. Sesshomaru really, really liked Kagome. And he'd shown it too. Holding her hand whenever he could, giving her a rose each day and kissing her soundly whenever he saw her.

Tonight he was going to take her out. He had already bought her a new dress that was currently lying on her bed with a note from him. The thing was that the date was a surprise for her. He asked Inuyasha to cancel practice for tonight, since they didn't have a gig this weekend. After much arguing, Inuyasha finally agreed. Sesshomaru had already dropped Kagome off at her house and was half way to his when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said smiling. The number had been Kagome's cell.

"You sneaky little…it's beautiful. Thank you." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru smiled as he heard her gasp and the rustling silk of her gown in the back ground.

"I'll pick you up at six."He laughed.

"Oh I love you. I see you in a bit." Kagome said quickly and hung up. Sesshomaru sat in the driveway of his house. The dial tone still ringing in his ear. Finally he closed the phone. He couldn't believe she had said that! He had no choice now but to tell them. Sesshomaru dialed the number and waited for the pick-up. He hoped he wouldn't regret this call. The line picked up.

"Hey, Ban tell Virgil I got the second half of the bet done." He hung up before Bankoutsue could even speak.

Kagome couldn't believe she had just said that. It just slipped out. He was just so sweet it was hard not to feel like she loved him. It was fine though, right? Kagome pushed the thought from her mind and began getting ready. She took a quick shower and chose a dark set of matching bra and panties. Kagome put a slip on over her underclothes and proceeded to fix her hair when she heard a knock on her door, Auntie poked her head in.

"Got a date tonight?" Auntie asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied as he pinned back the curls she had just made with bobby pins.

"Well, I have a date too, so don't freak out in the morning if I am not here. Which I'll probably be here when you get back."Auntie said and then waved bye to her and closed the door. Kagome smiled 'Bout damn time' she thought and went back to getting ready. She went light on the make-up and wore only thin silver hoop in her ears and a small silver chain around her neck. The note said the restaurant was fancy, but Kagome didn't know how fancy and didn't to-over-do it. The door bell rang as Kagome pulled the dress over her head...

"I'll get it!" Kagome heard Kikyou yell as she strapped on her black lacy heels. The dress was a deep burgundy. The straps were three inches thick and rode low on her shoulders. The front of the dress was a bit low, showing just a hint of cleavage. The fabric flowed down in a waterfall like effect. Fitting perfectly to her form, but gliding along like air around her as she walked. The dress touched the floor and piled in a small pool around her feet.

"Hey, Sesshomaru's here to…wow Kagome you look beautiful." Kikyou whispered in awe.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror

"Um…anyway Sesshomaru is down stairs waiting." Kikyou said smiling.

"Okay." She whispered and grabbed her tiny black purse and hurried down the stairs.

Sesshomaru waited by the chair, watching the stairs anxiously. When he saw her, he felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. His breath left his lungs in a gasp. She looked more beautiful than he had imagined. She smiled at him and blushed.

"Hi." She whispered trembling a bit

"Hi."He answered back. Sesshomaru looked over her appraisingly. "Wow. You look… amazingly beautiful." Kagome's blush deepened and she ducked her head. Taking hold of her chin, Sesshomaru forced her to look at him. "It's no crime to be beautiful." He whispered to her, "Come on we don't want to be late." Taking her hand, Sesshomaru led her down to his car and held the door for her as she got in. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, no matter how many times she asked. Finally they pulled up to a restaurant with tables outside. The sign over the door said _Beni_.

They were shown to a small table inside the restaurant. Sesshomaru was the perfect gentleman she couldn't help but smile at him. After they ordered, he the linguine al dante and she a baby spinach leaf salad topped with capers, olive oil and vinegar, they talked.

"So when does the band play again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"About three months at the Palm Green Hotel. It's very exclusive, we were lucky to get it." Kagome replied.

"Why do you let Inuyasha have all the control over the band?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I do everything else. Writing the songs and music, scheduling gigs and everyone takes care of their own instruments. We started the band, so he has to do something. Having control over when, where, and how long we practice is his job." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru had a thoughtful look on his face as she spoke.

"Sing one of your songs for me." He asked. Kagome blushed; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Which one?"She asked shyly.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Any one." He whispered as he brushed his fingertips over the back of her hand.

"Okay, it's not much, but I love it. If I needed you, would you come to me, would you come t come to ease my pain? If you needed me, I would come to you. I would sail across the seas to ease your pain." Her voice was no more than a whisper, but the words were softly heard.

"That was beautiful." Sesshomaru said. At that moment their food came and the talk was only of meager things. School, jobs, for Sesshomaru College. They ate slowly, all the while smiling and smirking at one another. Ordering dessert, they sat back. Kagome, blushing as usual, looking down at her hands. Sesshomaru smirked, looking at her. 'She is truly beautiful.' He thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' Kagome wondered. A band began to play and a familiar song began to play. Shaina Twain's From This Moment and the singer was very good. Suddenly Sesshomaru stood before her holding out his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked. Kagome nodded and took his hand. Sesshomaru led her out to the small dance floor.

"I don't know how!" Kagome suddenly said and colored.

"It's okay. Just follow me." Sesshomaru replied. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and held the other. He placed his other hand on her waist and slid it around to the small of her back, pulling her body close. Then he began t lead her around the floor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter. Sayonara


	11. First time out Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: First Time out Part II

By: BittersweetLady

Kagome turned out to be able to dance after all. And she didn't mind Sesshomaru's touch. His hand sliding up her back and down her sides. During the dance his hands had ended up pulling her very close and resting on her hips. Her hands lay on his shoulders, her head resting on his chest. Though he didn't know it, she felt the tiny kisses he placed along her temple. Kagome raised her head to look at him.

"You are beautiful." He whispered and she blushed and ducked her head. "And you blush so easily." Sesshomaru raised his hand and brushed his fingertips gently over her chin and up to her cheeks. Kagome raised her head again to look at him. His eyes looked over her complexion, stopping at her lips.

They had become a light red color from her continuously chewing on them and he had a very strong urge to kiss them. Sesshomaru let his thumb slide over her bottom lip before lowering his head and taking her lips in a tender kiss. The kiss was soft a gentle meeting of only their lips. After a moment he lifted his head. Sesshomaru looked down at her, Kagome smiled up at him.

It was then that he first stated to doubt the bet. As he held her, swaying against him, he wanted nothing more than to forget everything and just hold her. But could her do that? Could he lose his first bet?

"Hey desserts been there for a while. Do you want to go back and finish dinner?" Kagome's soft voice asked breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah let's." was his brilliant reply. Taking her hand he led her back to their table. Kagome's sugared fruit, strawberries and blueberries, and Sesshomaru's fruit injected gelatin sat waiting for them. They ate their respective fruits. Sesshomaru paid their bill and they were getting up from their table to leave when a song that Kagome could sing in her sleep came on. It was an Italian number and it played at the end of Kagome's favorite movie. The Gladiator's death scene after he kills the emperor. She looked at Sesshomaru, who smiled knowingly and held out his hand to her.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered against his shoulder as they danced to the emotional song.

"No problem. I actually like this song." He replied as he listened to Kagome sing the Italian words under her breath. As the song ended Sesshomaru steered her toward the dance floor, Kagome swore she saw a familiar face. The woman sat alone at a table with a book in her hands. She looked so familiar, but for the life of her, Kagome couldn't place where she had met the woman before. She put the thought out of her head as she and Sesshomaru reached the door, he held it for her. When they stepped outside, it was raining so they made a mad dash for his car.

When finally within the safe, dry interior of Sesshomaru's Shelby, they laughed. They both had huge smile on their faces. Sesshomaru reached over and brushed a few strands of wet, black hair from her eyes. She smiled warmly at him and a pink hue tinted her cheeks. Turning right way in his seat Sesshomaru started the car. He took the long way to her house. Not wanting to give her up just yet. It was almost ten, they'd been together for four hours, but it felt like less.

Along the way he asked her questions about herself and vice versa. Like when her birthday was. Hers was May fifth and his was June ninth. What her favorite color was. Hers was, as she said, a very unique shade of blue and his was the shade of burgundy she wore. And many others. Like pets, favorite animal, song, movie, and so on. Before long he pulled up in front of her house. They sat there a moment in silence.

"I had a really great time tonight, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered shyly.

"I as well." He replied, "I enjoyed having you around and all to myself for a while." He added. Kagome blushed for the hundredth time that night and smiled at him. He loved her smiles, but there was always something missing in her eyes. He didn't understand it. Like maybe a part of her was broken or hidden away. He didn't like that. Kagome was a beautiful, sweet girl who should be able to smile and laugh and play without hindrance. He vowed that, while he could, he would try to make that happen.

Climbing out of the car, he came around to her side and held her door as she was getting out. He stuffed his hands in his pocket after he closed her door. Sesshomaru followed one step behind Kagome as he walked her to her door. The bend of his arm brushing her elbow every step of the way. He took her arm and helped her up the stairs. Kagome turned to him and leaned against the door frame. Sesshomaru stood before her.

"Thank you again, Sesshomaru for tonight." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru nodded, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Thank you too. You can keep the dress, I bought especially for you. It looks wonderful on you." Sesshomaru told her. Surprisingly Kagome did not blush. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her. Kagome's breath hitched I her throat.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked her huskily. She could only nod and looked at him. He leaned in as if to kiss her, but then stopped and leaned his forehead against hers. It had stopped raining and the air smelled sweet. "Can I kiss you? Sesshomaru asked. Again Kagome could only nod to him. Neither of them noticed three pairs of eyes watching them through the curtains in the living room window.

Sesshomaru's hand came up and caressed her jaw. Leaning down he captured Kagome's lips in a sweet, soft kiss. His lips pressed tenderly against hers. He lifted his head to look down at her and both nodded. Suddenly he pulled her body against his and held her gently to him as he kissed her again. This time his tongue brushed against her bottom lip and opened to him. She let him do as he wished. After a moment he broke the kiss. He leaned them back against the door frame. Sesshomaru cupped her face and then stroked her hair and smiled. By this time the tree pairs of eyes had bulged completely out of their owner's heads.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked again quietly. She smiled and nodded. Kagome reached up on her tip toes, even I heels she was still much shorter than him, to give Sesshomaru a quick kiss on his lips. She watched as he walked down to his car and waved to him as he drove away.

Kagome smiled and bit her lip as she opened the door. Kagome came face to face with three pairs of curious eyes. Her Auntie, Kikyou, and a very embarrassed Inuyasha. Kagome only smiled and walked in a daze up to her room. There she slipped off the dress and put it safely back in its bag and in her closet.

Taking a quick shower and a few minutes to writ everything down in her diary, Kagome sat tiredly on her bed. Pulling back the coverlet, she laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. He last thought before she drifted into a dreamless sleep was that she would get to see Sesshomaru tomorrow.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Well here you go. Once again thank you for the reviews and plz give me some feedback on what you think might happen. I find it interesting to see how many people come up with the same idea of irony. Anyway yeah Sayonara


	12. Trying for the first time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 11: Trying for the first time

By: BittersweetLady

It was near the end of November, when there would soon be snow. The holiday was almost over and that would mean school again. It was no that it had been almost three months since Kagome and Sesshomaru's first date and during this time they had become very close. They both wanted to…but Kagome didn't know if she could handle it and something told Sesshomaru not to push her. But today was the day that something had to give. She couldn't keep telling him, and herself, that she wasn't ready or that she needed more time without giving him a reason why. And she knew that he wouldn't wait forever. Unbeknown to her, he would wait, just not forever. If she was going to make a decision she had to make it soon.

Today was that day however and neither of them knew or expected what was going to happen. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up early that morning. There was no football or band practice for the holiday and it wasn't all that cold out today, so Kagome suggested that they go to the park and walked the trails. As they walked Kagome asked if he thought that they would their next game, since they had won all the others. Sesshomaru replied that h was very sure that they would win the game. But the team they were facing was from Baboon High in Hokkaido. Kagome nearly stopped when she heard the team was from Hokkaido, but she quickly pushed it away. There was no need to worry, he couldn't find her. Sesshomaru took her hand as they walked.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. He had seen the slight falter in her step.

"No, I just used to go to Baboon Jr. High. It was horrible." Kagome carefully replied.

"Oh." Sesshomaru dutifully let the subject drop. Sesshomaru watched her as she looked at the trees around them. She looked at the colors around them. In awe that nature could make this much beauty on her own. Sesshomaru looked around and saw the same thing she did.

"I love the colors. They are so beautiful." Kagome whispered. Afraid to disturb the peace and quiet. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I think they are beautiful too." He said. But he was referring to her eyes. He wanted to ask her a question, but was afraid she wouldn't answer. He didn't have time to ask her though, because he had just realized that she was gone. He turned around and then around again. He found her a few feet off the path. Leaning against a tall tree facing him.

"Lose something Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him sarcastically. Sesshomaru looked at her. Her long, black, windblown hair cascading over her shoulder. Her soft, black, English style coat was unbuttoned at the top and he could see her silky white top through it.

"Yeah, but I found her." He said with feeling, striding over to her, he looked down at her before he quickly kissed her. She grabbed the labels of his coat and brought his body flush with hers. Over the months she had tested how far she could go. She thought she was ready to try and she wanted to let him know that. Kagome kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

Sesshomaru eventually abandoned her lips for her neck. Kagome tilted her head to give him better access. He kissed down the column of her neck, nipping at her pulse. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru lifted his head to look at her.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" He asked her breathlessly. She nodded, panting and kissed him again. Sesshomaru eventually tore himself from her and grabbed her hand. They quickly walked back to his car. Sesshomaru held her hand all the way back. He drove the speed limit, but him so wanted to floor it back to his house. He was forced to slow down at his drive way, lest the few rocks left on the just paved road mess with his alignment. He pulled up the driveway and parked, killing the engine.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. She smiled at him. A mischievous gleam in her ocean blue eyes.

"Race you." She said simply. Before he could react, Kagome was out of the car and half way up the walk. Quickly he exited his car and ran after her. Football practice and lots of running helped him to overtake her petite form in no time. Sesshomaru grabbed her up by her waist and swung her around. Placing her back on her feet he kissed her lips quickly then took off running again. Kagome recovered quickly.

"Cheater!" She yelled after him. Kagome followed behind him. Taking the time to close the front door. She followed up the stairs and down two hallways. She skidded to a halt at the end of the third. Sesshomaru leaned against the door and looked quite calm. His breathing was normal and his hair perfectly straight.

"Took you long enough." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Shut up." Kagome responded. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and kissed her. Opening his bedroom door, he drug them inside. Leaning her against his closed door, Sesshomaru quickly turned the lock. The sound made Kagome stiffen, but she ignored the shiver of fear that slipped down her spine. That should have been her first warning.

Sesshomaru pulled her away from the door and unbuttoned her coat, pushing it to the floor. Kagome pushed his brown leather jacket off his shoulders as he stroked her waist. Her grey, wide-legged slacks fit her snugly there. Sesshomaru dropped his hands and his jacket fell to the floor. They both kicked off their shoes. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her in the middle and climbed up beside her.

Kagome pulled at his shirt. Getting the hint that she wanted it gone, Sesshomaru raised his arms up and pulled it up and over his head. Throwing it to the floor. He stroked her slack clad thighs. Coaxing them to open for him. When she finally allowed them to fall open, Sesshomaru gently laid his body between them. He kissed her lips again. Kagome's hands traveled over his bare back and chest. She wondered at how much power his smooth skin concealed. She could feel his strength with every ripple his muscles made as he moved. Sesshomaru wanted her to feel what he felt, with her hands on his skin.

He kissed his way down her neck. Kissing the small patches of skin her shirt exposed. He started unbuttoning the many buttons that ran down the front of her shirt. Too many buttons was his thought. Grasping the front of her shirt, he pulled down and away. The fabric gave and he heard the fabric rip and buttons hitting the wood floor. Sesshomaru ran his hands over her flat tummy and up her rib cage. Kagome's hands suddenly grabbed his and stopped their progress.

He looked at her; it wasn't the picture he thought he'd see. She looked pale, the flush of passion gone from her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head.

"I can't. I am sorry, but I can't." She whispered trembling. Kagome pushed against him weakly and he moved, letting her up. She sat on the edge of his bed, pulling the edges of her shirt together. She was shaking so badly and she couldn't stop. Sesshomaru was looking at her curiously and a bit worried. He wondered that he had done something wrong. She had to tell him.

"I have to tell you something. Please try to understand." Kagome begged.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **ooh sorry, end of chapter. Guess you'll have to wait for next time. Once again thank you for the reviews. So who thinks they know what she has to tell him? It's the whole story and I know I know what it is. So see you next time Sayonara


	13. Explaining and understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Explaining and Understanding

By: BittersweetLady

"I have to tell you something. Please try to understand." Kagome begged. She steeled herself for what she would have to tell him. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I don't know how to start or even where, but I have to try, you deserve that." Kagome said shaking. Sesshomaru took her hand and held it, silently giving her strength and looked at her. "My father's name is Matsuma Higurashi. When my parents divorced I wanted to go live with my dad, but they said I had to stay with my mother. Something about him not being able to take care of a little girl. I went and spent as much time with my father as I could. My mother this man named…" She had to stop. Just thinking his name made her sick, but she had to tell him. Sesshomaru on the other hand, knew that something terrible had happened to Kagome involving this man, who was so hard for her to name.

"His name was Naraku Mitsu." She whispered as a shudder rolled off her body. "At first everything was fine. My father had sort of given his consent, but he didn't like the way Naraku looked at me. My mother choose to ignore it. If my father could see it, why couldn't see?" Kagome stopped as it became too hard to speak around her sobs. Kagome gave in and let her tears fall for a moment. Soon she wiped them away and continued in an oddly calm voice.

"I was ten when it started. At first I didn't understand. Why was this happening? Did I do something wrong? At first it was fine. I told myself; as long as he only touched I could live through it. It wasn't like that." Here in her speech Kagome began to cry again and her voice to break, "It was my eleventh Birthday. Everything was fine. Then that night he came to me. I thought it would be the same that he would only touch. I was wrong, he said he wanted more. That if I told anyone, he would tell them what a bad girl I was, asking him to do those things to me." Kagome had to stop a moment to breath. Sesshomaru felt many things at once. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him, hugging her.

"It's okay Kagome. You don't have to, you can stop." He whispered in anguish for her.

"No, I have to tell." she cried, "After that night; he came to me almost every night, for three years. It was a few months before I moved here that I finally had to tell. I hadn't decided on when or even who to tell. I knew my mother wouldn't believe me. She had seen the bruises and had believed him when he told her we had gotten a bit rough playing out in the yard." Kagome laughed, but it was mirthless.

"I went to my dad's that weekend and the decision was taken from me. We were going to the museum. I liked history and my dad thought it would be fun to go together. I was changing when he came in. Of course he knocked, but I didn't tell him to wait quickly enough, he saw the bruises Naraku left on me. I tried to cover them, but he grabbed my clothes from me."

"He looked all over me. I was in my underclothes, so when he saw the top of a bruise on my breast, he pulled back the edge of my bra and he saw the teeth marks. I couldn't lie to him when he asked me. When I told him, he told me to get dressed. I didn't know where going, but before I could ask we…we pulled in to my driveway at my mom's house. My dad beat the hell out of him. He actually tried to kill Naraku. We went to court and Naraku was dirty. He had dirty cops, judges and who knows what else on his pay roll. There was never an examination to prove whether or not I had be sexually abused, I wasn't called to testify. Nothing."

"Needless to say my dad got ten to fifteen. Naraku wasn't pleased and he made it worse every night. But I found a happy place. I went inside my mind and I…just…stayed there 'till it was over. But my father had told his sister and she convinced my mother to let me come live with her. My last night in that house was the worst it had ever been. He told me that I would never get away. No matter how far I ran, he would always find me. When I go to my Aunt's house, she moved us here." Kagome sighed happy that she could finally tell someone of her own free will. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with sympathy and understanding.

"I won't push Kagome. Only when you are ready. Only then." He whispered and she started to cry again. Sesshomaru hugged her to him.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding." She whispered.

"It's okay." He whispered to her. He silently vowed that if he ever saw that bastard that did this to her, that he would do everything in his power, and his fathers, to make the prick pay. He heard her small voice ask a question so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"Sesshomaru, I know it's a lot to ask, but could I stay here tonight. Auntie has a double shift and I don't want to be alone." It was Friday and most of both their families were out.

"Yeah you can stay here." Sesshomaru rose and gave her one of his white T's and a pair of black boxer shorts. "There is a shower and bath tub through that door. There's towels under the sink." He told her, helping her up. She was still shaking, so he held on to her for a moment longer.

"Thank you, so much." She whispered and rose up on tip toes to kiss his cheek and then went into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard the shower start. Sesshomaru took a breath. Of everything that could have happened to her, he never expected this. He felt for her and he wanted to beat the shit out of the man named Naraku. Sesshomaru began picking up their clothes and shoes, also the buttons from Kagome's shirt. He understood now why she always stayed the nigh here with Kikyou. She was afraid to be alone. He heard the water shut off and quickly changed into a pair of black silk pajama pants and a white tank top.

The bathroom door opened and Kagome stood in the doorway looking very beautiful. Her hair was damp and straight. She'd probably used one of his brushes. She looked good in his cloths and he liked the sight. She went to him and he hugged her tightly.

"I promise you Kagome, no one will hurt you ever again." Sesshomaru whispered to her fiercely. She nodded and leaned against him, burying her face in his loose hair, which fell over his shoulder. She stood and went a little limp. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to his bed. She was very tired and snuggled into the pillow. That is until Sesshomaru's warmth left her. She turned over and saw him getting a pillow and blanket from a closet.

"Sesshomaru, will you stay?" Kagome asked him hesitantly.

"Do you want me to?" He asked. When she nodded he replaced the pillow and blanket back in the closet. Walking over to the bed he stood at the edge still unsure. "You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagome said softly holding her arms out to him. Sesshomaru lifted the blankets and slid beneath them. Kagome scooted closer to him. Laying her head on his arm and wrapping her arm around his middle, she buried her face in his neck and fell asleep. Sesshomaru however, lay awake for a few more minutes looking down at the top of her head. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. He felt tightness in his chest as he held the little woman in his arms. He pulled her closer and held her tight a moment, then released his grip. Laying his chin on top of her head and breathing in her sweet scent, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and slept peacefully.


	14. Morning after part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Morning after Part I

By: BittersweetLady

When they woke up it was another story. Kagome woke first. She felt a light weight on her chest. Looking down she smiled. Sesshomaru's head was pillowed on her chest. One of his arms lay beneath her, cradling her shoulder. She could feel his other hand lay just above her breast, under his chin.

Sesshomaru lay half on top of her, one of his legs rested between her thighs. As he lay there he thought that he liked the feel of the woman beneath him. He was half asleep and didn't want to move. But finally he lifted his head.

"Hey." Kagome whispered as she brushed his cheek.

"Hi." He whispered back. Then he looked down. "I'm sorry." He said and moved off her.

"It's okay." She told him as he lay beside her on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked her softly. Kagome nodded to him. Sesshomaru slid out of bed and pulled his white tank back on over his black drawstring pants. Holding out a hand to her he said, "Then let's get you something to eat."

They walked down to the kitchen, hand in hand, neither expected to see Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. When he saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's clothes, he choked on his coffee, effectively spilling it all down the front of his shirt and table. He stared bug-eyed at them as Kagome made eggs and toast and Sesshomaru poured two glasses of orange juice. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's cheek softly; turning he finally saw Inuyasha and his spilled coffee.

"Why do you not clean up you mess, Inuyasha? Before Mother comes down and sees it." Sesshomaru said flatly. At that, Inuyasha started, he got a rag and wiped up the spilled coffee. Then loudly went up stairs to change.

"What's his problem?" Kagome asked as she sat the plates down on the table.

"It's Inuyasha, Who knows." Replied Sesshomaru, to which Kagome laughed heartily. They ate the eggs and toast in silence, each sending shy looks at each other, laughing in whispers when they caught each other. That is until Inuyasha informed them, as rudely as possible, that practice was in fifteen minutes. Sesshomaru and Kagome only nodded and continued to stare at each other. They had both finished their eggs and so Kagome took the plates and was rinsing them in the sink, when she felt his arms around her waist. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and hugged her tightly. Kagome turned in his arms and smiled.

"I should probably go get dressed now." She told him. Sesshomaru released her and watched her a moment as she walked towards the stairs and then he decided to get ready for the day too. When he reached his room, Kagome was already in the bathroom. Going into his closet, Sesshomaru quickly changed into a pair of dark copper tint, denim jeans, a tight black T-shirt and charcoal black boots. He was finishing running a comb through his shoulder length silvery hair, when Kagome came out of the bathroom.

She had her grey slacks and black boots from yesterday, but she still wore his shirt. It was pulled up just above her navel and placed in a tight knot at her back, the sleeves rolled up tightly at her shoulders. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with trendles of silky hair falling here and there. He thought she looked beautiful. Sesshomaru went to her and took her hands in his, his thumbs making small circles in the delicate flesh of her wrists.

"Beautiful." He whispered and kissed her lips softly. When he would have turned and walked away, she grabbed his hand and brought him back to her.

"I am not fragile, Sesshomaru. I won't break." She told him softly. 'But you are.' He thought.

"I know." He whispered, "You're just… It just dawned on me how small you are." Yeah he knew it was a lame cover up. But he couldn't tell her what he really thought. That he was afraid that what happened last night might have hurt her more. That he was afraid to touch her. Afraid he might not ever be able to touch her.

"Kiss me." She said suddenly. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and the kissed her lips. Kagome didn't want his chaste kisses. She wanted how he kissed her last night. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him closer to her as she took the initiative and deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru was shocked at first; he quickly recovered and kissed her deeply, his lips forcing hers into soft compliance and taking control. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and played with hers. His hands slid along her flat tummy and her back, where her shirt exposed her pale skin. Finally they broke apart.

"See, I told you. I won't break." Kagome whispered heavily, Sesshomaru nodded.

"I see. I have to go and meet the guys today, but I'll see you later, okay." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru walked her to the music room, where he kissed her softly, but quickly and left. Kagome went into the room, everyone was already set up and ready to go. Inuyasha kept staring at her and it was starting to annoy her.

"What?" She finally snapped.

"You slept with him." Inuyasha accused.

"I didn't sleep with-"She was cut off by Inuyasha's angry voice.

"You slept with him! You were wearing his clothes! HIS clothes, Kagome!" Inuyasha raised his voice to her.

"I slept in his bed, not with him. I needed a shower and he gave me clothes to wear. I haven't slept WITH him yet."Kagome said calmly. Not wanting to fight with him.

"YET! What it that?! 'I haven't slept with him yet'?! You mean you're actually thinking about having sex with him?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was getting upset now. Red tinted her cheeks and she was beginning to shake.

"I if I was it's none of your business. I can do what I want, Inuyasha. And if I want to, as you so plainly put, have sex with your brother, it's still none of your damn business!" She screamed at him. The others just stood there, mouths open. One they had never heard Kagome curse and two never in their wildest dreams did they picture Kagome arguing over her right to sleep with anyone.

"The hell it isn't, Kagome! He's my brother, I know how he thinks and I am telling you now, that he doesn't really want you! As soon as he gets what he wants he'll leave you! Is that what you want?" Inuyasha was pissed. Why couldn't she see it? She was starting to cry now.

"You're wrong! He wouldn't be the way he is with me if all he wanted was for me to sleep with him! He's not like that!" She screamed.

"Oh yes he is! He goes through women like he goes through fucking shirts! He wears them one day and then discards them the next! That's what he's like Kagome! I can't believe you'd fall for his tricks! You've seen him, why are you being so stupid?!" Inuyasha hadn't meant for that to sound the way it did. But the look on her face told him he'd hurt her.

"I thought you said you would try to be nicer about this." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha was too angry with her to feel sorry about what he had said.

"Yeah well that was before I knew you were planning on fucking my brother." He said cruelly. Kagome only nodded. The fight had left her body and all she wanted to do was get through practice and go home.

"Whatever, let's just practice." She said calmly, sadly.

"Whatever's fucking right." Inuyasha said, wanting the last word. The others looked at him accusingly, Kikyou giving a death glare from hell. He knew he'd get his later. No one said a word though, not wanting to start another argument.

He sat there listening to them talk…about her. He didn't like it, so he decided to change the subject a little.

"It's going to take more time with her. She's…delicate." Sesshomaru told them. He couldn't, wouldn't tell them why.

"You have six months left to complete the bet, Sesshomaru. That's all the time you need. Unless of course, you can't do it." Bankoutsue said walking around Virgil's living room.

"I can do it." Sesshomaru defended, "But she's not like other girls. She's complicated, she's different." Virgil understood what was happening. Sesshomaru was having feelings for Kagome, which was not good. It would hurt them both when this all went down. He always knew something like this would happen.

"You are taking notes on this, Virgil." Jak said. Since he couldn't really slack in his duty, Virgil picked up the black composition notebook and flipped to the page titled 'Sesshomaru: Bet 110'. He began jotting down everything Sesshomaru said.

He sat watching his only true friend writing in the book. That little black book had never looked so ominous. It held all his past transgressions, all his mistakes, regrets. God help him someone else ever found it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **well this chapter took me forever. I didn't know how I wanted it to go, but yea I left you with a cliffy. So sorry, but you have to read next chapter. Hate me if you want to, but you know you want to see what happens next. So anyway instead of continuing to ramble I will say thank you and reviews are much appreciated and Sayonara


	15. Gig number tow

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Inuyasha or songs used.

Chapter 14: Gig number two

By: BittersweetLady

It had been Seven days, twelve hours and forty-two minutes, by Kagome's count, since the day she had tried to let Sesshomaru touch her. She hadn't told him about her fight with Inuyasha, she didn't want another argument. She hadn't really talked to Inuyasha since the fight, nor had he apologized for what he had said. But none of that mattered right now. Any minute there would be a curtain call and she would have to leave the safety of her dressing room and go into the lounge of the Green Palm Hotel and sing in front of more people that she had ever before. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

The same thought kept playing over in her head. Her plan depended on everything going flawlessly tonight. Kagome had forced herself to remember what it was like and compared what she felt when he touched her as to how she felt when Sesshomaru touched her. She was fairly sure she could let Sesshomaru in now, without the fear that he would somehow turn into Naraku. Even though that was completely impossible, Sesshomaru was nothing like Naraku.

He wasn't like Naraku at all. He was sweet, nice and he didn't use people. He didn't lie or hurt or enjoy the pain of others as Naraku. She loved him and tonight, after the show, she was sure she could show him.

The curtain call came and Kagome walked out onto the stage. Each of the members having their group clothes and individual colors on, for the guys black dress pants and shoes, with white button up shirts and their own color tie. For the girls dark denim jeans, lacy black heels and a silky button up shirt of their own color.

Kagome stood at the mic. And the music flared up, and then her voice filled the room. She watched everyone as she sang, not really paying attention. She had no need to, she had all the songs and their music memorized. She looked around the room again and saw him, sitting by the bar, Sesshomaru.

He was late, he knew it. He got there just in time for the second song, he hoped she hadn't noticed. He had been held up explaining to the 'bet keepers' that everything was going according to plan. And it was he just forgot to tell them that it was going according to his plan and not theirs. Tonight he was going to tell Kagome all about the bet and he hoped to God that she forgave him.

Sesshomaru kept going over different situations, different discussions, but every one ended with no more Kagome. He didn't want that, he wanted her. He wanted her to stay, but he couldn't do this to her, not after everything she had been through in her life and not after everything she had told him. He couldn't do this to her either. Not after all he had learned about her. How sweet, nice, and completely innocent she was. Not to mention her naivety and how she could find the good in everyone. Almost everyone.

He thought about the other night. Rin had had a nightmare and he was babysitting. Everyone but him was gone. Sesshomaru had no idea what to do. He tried everything he could think of to comfort her, but nothing was working. Suddenly he had found himself calling Kagome and even though it was eleven at night, she had gotten dressed and come over.

Somehow she managed to quiet Rin down and put her to bed. Kagome had even stayed until his parents' got home. Sesshomaru had driven her home, since her Aunt had dropped her off on her way to work, and thanked her b kissing her soundly. Now as he looked at her, up on the stage singing and looking more beautiful than anyone had a right to be, it just made his decision more of a reality. He watched her, the way her head tilted ever so slightly as she sung. He wanted her, so badly, but he would wait. He would wait as long as she needed him to.

Sesshomaru looked around the room and saw a man sitting in the far corner. The man was staring at Kagome. Just as every other person in the lounge was. The only thing was that he didn't like the way the man looked at her. His gaze was possessive, evil, it was his eyes. The look in the man's eyes gave Sesshomaru a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He turned his gaze from the man and looked at Kagome. He found her looking back at him. Sesshomaru could see into her soul through her deep blue eyes. She smiled and winked at him. Sesshomaru sat her shocked for a moment. Kagome had actually winked at him! He smiled and chuckled to himself. Kagome really was a vixen.

He sat in the corner, watching her. His Kagome. He remembered everything about her, the feel of her soft skin and her silky satin hair, the way she tasted. He bet she would taste even better now. His Kagome, how beautiful she was. He saw her looking at another man. He was sitting near the bar. He felt a jealous rage burn over him as she looked at the other man. But he quickly calmed himself; it would do no good to ruin his plans. He would get her; he would wait for the perfect moment. After all he promised her that he would find her. And Naraku never breaks his promises.

She was nervous to say the least. She twined her hands together in her lap as she looked over to the man sitting beside her. After the show Kagome had told Sesshomaru that she wanted to go back to his house. They had School tomorrow, but thanks to freshman exams, they didn't have to be their until three hours later than usual. Her bag in the back seat had spare clothes and necessities. When they pulled up I his driveway, Kagome immediately got out and waited for him at his door.

"Come on. I want to show you something." She said as she took his hand. Sesshomaru followed her, curiously. She waited as he unlocked the door and then locked it back after them. Kagome tugged him up the stairs and down the halls to his room. Sesshomaru, still curious, followed her into his room. Kagome shut the door and pushed Sesshomaru down to sit on his bed. She leaned down until her lips pressed against his and she kissed him.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him, deepening the kiss as Kagome opened for him. The kiss became heated as she stood between his knees, stroking his face, neck and his shoulders. Sesshomaru ran his hands down her back and grasped her waist, bringing her closer to his overheating body. He needed her, badly. The need for her was overwhelming, consuming him. They broke the kiss to come up for air. He heard his name breathed from her lips and three simple words.

"I am ready." And the need turned into an unbearable ache.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **again thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. First lemon in the next chapter so Yaaaaaaaaeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!. Okay whatever, Sayonara


	16. I am Ready

Disclaimer: I own nothing; you know this, so stop asking me!

Chapter 15: I am Ready

By: BittersweetLady

***Warning: Lemon through whole chapter***

"Sesshomaru, I said I am ready." Kagome whispered as she caressed his face. He grasped her waist gently and stared up at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her shaking a bit. Kagome moved away from him, out into the middle of the room, were he couldn't reach her.

"I think I know what I want." She whispered to him. She would have to convince him, just as she knew she would. She reached up and pulled the tie from her hair, shaking it out gently. She watched his eyes as he fought to swallow. Her fingers went to her shirt and began to slowly unbutton the small blue buttons. Only her shaking hands betrayed her feelings.

"I want this, Sesshomaru. I want you." Kagome whispered as she undid the fifth button. She looked down for a moment and when she looked up again Sesshomaru stood before her. She looked in his eyes as her hands moved undo the sixth button. But his hands covered hers, stopping their movements.

"You're sure." He said. It was not a question and Kagome only nodded. And then he kissed her. His tongue swept inside to taste her, his body backing hers toward the wall. His fingers deftly finished off the buttons. His hands flowed down the soft column of her neck. One going around her nape to hold her to him as he kissed her, the other continuing down, pushing the silken ends of her shirt away to cup a cloth covered mound.

Kagome gasped into his mouth, her own hands finding the end of his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, her hands going beneath it to find his warm skin and defined muscles. Her hands traveled up, pushing his shirt up with them. Sesshomaru raised his arms and he helped her get the shirt off. Kagome ran her hands over him. Down his back, over his shoulders and arms and down his front as he kissed and nipped her neck. She gasped when he nipped too hard and his tongue instantly soothed over the spot.

Kagome pushed him away a little and bent to take her dainty heels off her small feet. Dropping to her knees, she helped Sesshomaru remove his socks and shoes too. When she rose back up he captured her mouth, his tongue slipping over her lips and inside her mouth, dueling with hers. Sesshomaru's hands traveled down Kagome's body. Brushing her aching, cloth covered breasts, her narrow middle, where he traced each of her ribs and finally ending with her tapered waist. His hands brought her denim clad hip into contact with his, where she felt the evidence of his growing desire for her.

Kagome's hands traveled down his front again, gently touching muscles that were covered in unbelievably soft skin. Her hands stopped at his belt buckle. When he felt her hands so close to him, his breathing became even more labored. He brought his hands to rest on the wall on either side of her head. She looked down as she undid the clasps on his belt and pants, being careful of him as she slid the zipper down over the bulge in the fabric. She sucked in a breath when she saw that he wore nothing beneath his jeans.

When she looked up again, Sesshomaru kissed her. Pressing her back against the wall as his hands brushed hers away from him and busied themselves with undoing her jeans and sliding them down her legs. Kagome used his shoulders to steady herself as Sesshomaru helped her out of her jeans. He let his hands slid up her legs and over her backside and up her back as he rose. She stood before him, in only her black cotton bra and cheeky panties. To him those simple underclothes were more erotic to him than any lace, fringe, or silk he had ever seen.

Sesshomaru stepped away from her slightly, grasped the edges of his pants and slid them down and kicked them away. He stood tall and proud, all glistening muscle and strength, his length pointing up towards his belly. Kagome gasped as she looked at him. She had never in her wildest dreams thought she could every do this with anyone, until she met him. He came toward her again and Kagome reached out to touch him. She heard a soft hiss as Sesshomaru grasped her upper arms and buried his face in her hair. She marveled, as she ran her hands over him, how something could be so soft like silk, yet at the same time be hard as steel.

Sesshomaru stilled her hands, not being able to take much more of what she did to him. He picked her up and spun towards the bed, laying Kagome's flushed body I the middle of the crimson sheets. He climbed up over her. Kagome rose up on her elbows as Sesshomaru came down to meet her lips. His hands brushed over her shoulders and moved to undo the clasp at her back, freeing her breasts.

Kagome sat up and slowly lipped the bra from her body. She watched his face as Sesshomaru looked at her. At the first touch of his hand on her flesh, Kagome arched her back, pushing her breasts up to him. Sesshomaru cupped her creamy flesh in the palms of his hands. His gaze captured hers and he watched as her eyes darkened when he rolled one nipple, beneath the rough pad of his thumb, into a hard peak. Sesshomaru bent his head and took the nub in his mouth. Kagome cried out when she felt his hot mouth on her breast. She whimpered his name as he began to suckle her at her. With every pull of his mouth on her breast, she felt an answering rush of heat flow through her like lava and pool between her legs.

Sesshomaru switched the heat of his mouth to the neglected twin as his other hand traveled down Kagome's body. He went beyond the elastic of her panties and down between her thighs to find her moist center. His thumb played on the nub nestled in her folds before he gently slid one and then two fingers inside her. Kagome moaned low and he lifted his head to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes hooded, and her lips were red and swollen. He bent his head to kiss her again. His tongue thrusting inside her lips the same moment he pushed his fingers farther inside her body. Sesshomaru caught her cry in his mouth and gently removed his finger from her.

He heard her whimper as he licked his fingers clean and he looked down at her body. She was a small perfect porcelain doll. She was perfection. Her fingers were dug into the sheets and her small, perfect, white teeth were biting her swollen bottom lip. His hands grasped the fabric of her panties and began to pull the black cheekys from her body. Tossing them to some unknown corner of the room as his gaze was caught by the small glistening triangle of short black curls.

Sesshomaru's hands lid up the outside of her legs to her knees and then turned his hands inside to part her quivering thighs. As he leaned over her Kagome had a shiver of fear run down her spine, but she quickly pushed it aside. She would not let anything spoil this. But he saw it, the way her body stiffened for a second, and the flash in her eyes. It made him pause, close his eyes and grit his teeth.

"You're sure, Kagome?" Sesshomaru's whisper was deep and husky. Kagome rolled her eyes and reached for him, pulling him down to her.

"Shut up and make love to me." She told him before she kissed him. Sesshomaru kissed her back hard as he fit himself to her. She was so small and he had to tilt her hips a little to accommodate him. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. But Sesshomaru held himself away from her. He leaned down and kissed a trail up her neck to her mouth. He kissed her softly as he gently entered her. Kagome made no sound as he entered her, she could not. The feeling, so exquisite, took her breath away. Sesshomaru slid his hands behind her shoulders and held himself up on his elbows, keeping his weight from her.

He moved once, gently pulling out and then thrusting back in. her hands griped his shoulders and her moan was low and soft. Sesshomaru began moving in a slow, sure motion. His strokes long and hard, pushing them higher with every movement of his hips. Every thrust had her crying out softly and clinging to him. She whispered what she wanted to him. For him to go faster, harder, but he didn't change the pace once. Bringing them to a slow peak and holding her there, not letting her go over the edge yet. The knot in her belly was coiled unbearably tight. Every movement of his body made her whimper. They both never wanted it to end, but he could feel the beginnings of it in himself and as well as in her, her delicate muscles fluttering slightly around him.

"I love you." Kagome whispered against his neck. Sesshomaru rose up to look at her. He felt a tightening I his chest and he had to tell her.

"Kagome." He groaned her name. "I love you too. I love you." Sesshomaru whispered the words against her lips as he sent them over the edge, catching her small cry of release in his mouth as he kissed her. He held them there, over the edge, with long slow strokes, for as long as possible. He gently kissed as they came back to earth. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him. Sesshomaru held her small shaking form to him and ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Yes. I didn't know it could be like this." She whispered. It was the truth, she'd had no idea. She never thought that she would be able to let someone touch her this way. But she was glad it was Sesshomaru. She loved him; there was no doubt about it. She'd do anything for him. She yawned and heard him chuckle. Sesshomaru pulled the blankets over them and held her close.

"Get so sleep little one." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Just before he fell asleep, he thought he was forgetting something. He pushed it out of his mind. Whatever it was it wasn't important and could wait until tomorrow. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's warm body closer to him, buried his face in her hair and fell asleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**well what did you think? Once again thank you and reviews are appreciated. This was the last chapter I had written so you must be patient and give me time to write and post another chapter. I promise I won't take long thought. Sayonara")


	17. Morning After Part II

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! And thanks to everyone who reviewed. There will be a full list at the end of this story well here you go. Enjoy!:)

**Forever was a Lie**

_**BY Bittersweetlady**_

**Chapter sixteen: The morning after Part II**

Sesshomaru awoke slowly, stretching languidly. Turning, he propped himself up on his elbow. Sesshomaru peered down at the woman who had come to mean more to him than anything. He let his hand travel down her jaw and neck and over her bare shoulder. His thumb accidentally brushed the covers over her breast. The covers slipped down baring the creamy swell of her breast to his view. Sesshomaru reached down to cover her back up, when he saw a small patch of skin that was a little lighter than the rest of her skin. He pulled the covers down more and looked closely at her skin. He brushed his fingers over the spot. He could just make out the slight indention's of teeth marks. He stared at the soft skin horrified. Remembering the night she had told him about how her father had found out. How he had found the same marks on her that he himself was finding now. Wanting to see if there were anymore, he gently pulled the blankets down farther.

Sesshomaru let his hand travel over her skin, his eyes taking the same path. He saw the half moon marks at her hips. It looked like someone had grabbed her hips too hard and their fingernails had pierced her soft skin. He closed his eyes against the rage that welled up in him. He didn't understand how someone could do this to her. How anyone could do this to someone. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, watching her sleeping. Her long ebony hair flowed over his pillows and cast her pale body in a dark, silken halo. Kagome shifted then, turning more fuller back and bringing one leg out and away from her body. His eyes followed the line of her leg up her body. He stopped and sucked in a gasping breath. He ran his fingers gently over the four, three inch long furrows at the base of her thigh. The marks were faded, barely raised. You could barely feel them, you couldn't even see them unless you looked closely. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, calming himself. If he ever found Naraku, Sesshomaru was sure that he would kill the son of a bitch.

Kagome had woken up to the feel of a hands sliding softly over her skin. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru leaning over her. He was staring intently at something, his hand continually passing over the spot on her skin. She followed his gaze and instantly dropped it back to the bed beside her. Staring at the blood colored sheets, she remembered Inuyasha's words to her.

"Do they bother you?" She asked softly. His head came up sharply and his golden gaze locked with her blue one.

"No they don't bother me." Sesshomaru smiled down at her. Kagome lowered her gaze back to the bed.

"If you don't want me because they are there, I…" Kagome began to tell him that she would understand, but she was cut off as he spoke sharply.

"What nonsense is this?" He spoke a bit more sharply than he had intended. "I could care less if they were there. I want you. I'll always want you." Sesshomaru gentled his voice as he spoke to her. He moved above her, looking down at her. "Can't you feel that I want you?" Sesshomaru asked pressing himself against. She could feel him, his hardness pressed tightly against her soft flesh. She had to tell him what she wanted. Kagome pressed a hand against his chest to still him.

"I don't want something temporary, Sesshomaru. I am not made like that." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He didn't want something temporary either, but again he had changed looked his mind about the bet. He was scared to tell her, but even more scared of not telling her. Inwardly he cursed himself, he was not scared of anything. He was about to tell her what he felt, not what he thought or what he should tell her.

"I don't want something temporary either, Kagome. I want this forever." Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed her neck. She felt his hand travel down her leg and bring it up to through it over his hip. Kagome nodded her head as he sunk into her.

"Forever." She whispered as he began to move inside her. Kagome bit her lip and buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest to stifle her moans. Sesshomaru buried his face in her neck to do the same. This time Kagome had had no flash of fear. It was just pure feeling for Sesshomaru and she loved it. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome whimpered, "please…harder." This time he gave her what she wanted, moving his hips in a harder, faster motion. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome as he moved over her. He really did want her forever, he just didn't know how much of a possibility that was. He would tell her, but after Christmas. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as the coil in both of them snapped, sending wave after wave of hot release through their bodies. Kagome through her head back, a long low moan escaping her throat. Her hands grasped his shoulders to her and her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, just as the door opened.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Dad wanted me to make sure you were up and…HOLY SHIT, Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped his announcement as he saw his best friend, with her head thrown back and clinging to his brother, who was buried deep inside her, a look of pure ecstasy on both of their faces. "I knew you were planning on screwing him, but I didn't think that you'd do it this soon! I mean what the hell Kagome?!" Inuyasha just barely missed the pillow thrown at him by his brother.

"Get out, you idiot!" Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha turned to go. Before he closed the door, he saw the tender caress his brother gave to Kagome along her cheek and jaw. Well, he had better go and let his father know that they would be driving Kagome to school too.

Sesshomaru smiled down at a red faced Kagome. He chuckled softly as he heard her soft curse at Inuyasha. "That was not what I had planned for this morning." Sesshomaru smirked down at her and then he frowned slightly. "Inuyasha knew before I did that you were going to sleep with me?" He asked. Kagome heaved a sigh and looked at Sesshomaru.

"We got into an argument." She told him. Sesshomaru moved to lie beside her, both missing the intimate contact with each other, when the separated.

"Go on." He prompted. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, but continued.

"He got pissed that I was with you and yelled at me for sleeping with you. I told him that we hadn't yet and even if we had it was none of his business. And that I could do what I wanted. In short I told him to mind his own damn business." Kagome ranted. Sesshomaru laughed at the thought of this small slip of a woman telling Inuyasha off. Kagome stared at him surprised. She had never heard him laugh before and she thought that she liked the sound. "What are you laughing at?" She asked curiously.

"The image of you telling Inuyasha off." Sesshomaru laughed. Kagome scowled at him." You would have had to have been there. No one else thought it was anywhere near funny." Sesshomaru pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.

"I think that we should get up and get ready for school if we want to be there on time." Sesshomaru stated and then silently chuckled as Kagome quickly got up from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Sesshomaru slowly got out of the bed and pulled his pants on from last night. He zipped them up and left the button undone, he would be taking them off again in a moment anyway, why do them up all the way. Sesshomaru pulled out his cloths for the day. A pair of dark denim jeans, a brown leather belt, black boots, and a quarter sleeve blue polo sweater. He turned to grab a spare towel from the closet and Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. She wore dark denim jeans, like his, a white t-shirt that was stretched over her generous breasts. Her long, dark hair was done up in a messy bun, still wet from his shower. She sat on his bed and stuffed her jeans into camouflage boots and tying them. She looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru we need to hurry." Kagome said and then proceeded to collect her cloths strewn about the room from the night before. Sesshomaru laughed and then walked into his bathroom. Fifteen minutes later they both walked down stairs and put their things in Sesshomaru's Shelby before going into the kitchen and eating breakfast with the others.

"So, Kagome, Inuyasha, how did everything go last night?" Inutani asked as they all sat down to eat. Inuyasha sat at the other end of the table from Kagome and sulked. Kagome blushed and looked at Sesshomaru, she smiled.

"Wonderful." Kagome said quietly. They heard Inuyasha snort and they all looked in his direction.

"Do you have something to say Inuyasha?"Inutani asked. Kagome looked away and down.

"Yeah, I do actually!" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you going to let him fuck her?" There was an audible intake of breath from everyone in the room.

"Inuyasha!" His mother, Izayoi, yelled. Kagome paled and looked away, tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru stared at his brother too angry for words.

"Well are you? You know what he will do to her. He will use her and leave her." Inuyasha explained. Kagome stood up.

"You are wrong, Inuyasha. He wouldn't do that." Kagome defended. Inuyasha scoffed, throwing a hand in his brother's direction.

"Of course he would Kagome! You are just too fucking naive to see it. He probable made some bet with his friends to see how long it would take to get into your pants! And you just gave **HIM **his next big win!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru felt a brief stab fear as Inuyasha's words hit the nail right on the head. He saw Kagome start to cry and stood up, ready to beat the living daylights out of his idiot brother. Kagome shook her head.

"I am sorry you feel that way Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly, despite the tears running down her face. Inuyasha felt bad now. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He held out his hand, pleadingly.

"Kagome, I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Inuyasha lied about the last part, "I'll keep my mouth shut from now on." He really needed her to forgive him.

"I sorry, but I will have to see it to believe it. Never mind, I just want to go to school." Kagome spoke softly as she wiped the tears from her face and walked out of the house to wait for Sesshomaru by his car. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a dark glare and left after Kagome. Inuyasha hung his head and left to get his things to go and pick up Kikyo. He knew he was going to get hell from her for yelling like that at Kagome.

Sesshomaru reached Kagome and stood in front of her. He tipped her chin up to see her eyes and looked deeply into them.

"What he said was complete and total bull shit." Sesshomaru said. Of course he was lying out his ass right now, but he needed a little extra time to figure out how to tell her. "My brother is an idiot and…I love you." He whispered the last part to her. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"I love you too." She told him. Sesshomaru kissed her, deeply but briefly. He released her and held her door for her as she got in. Sesshomaru walked around the car and got in. he really had to tell her soon.

**Author's note:**Sorry for the wait. But really I think it was worth it. I will try to post another chapter soon, cuz ya know snow days are good for that. Sayonara.


	18. Time

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used in this story.

**Forever was a Lie**

_**BY: Bittersweetlady**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Time**

But he didn't tell her soon. He didn't eve hint at it. Inuyasha remained true to his word, he kept his mouth shut, but then again it could also have been from Sesshomaru kicking his ass that day after school. Sesshomaru never told his friends that he slept with Kagome or that he had told her he loved her. The band kept getting gigs and publicity. When Christmas came around and he still had not told her, Sesshomaru came to the realization that he never would. When school stared again he would tell the guys that the bet was off, that it had never happened and to destroy his part of the book.

For Christmas Kagome had gotten Sesshomaru a ring. It was silver and had a row of hearts and crosses carved into it. The spaces between the hearts and crosses were carved out and finished with an antique coat. On the inside of the ring was carved 'I will love you forever'. Sesshomaru had gotten Kagome a small golden heart-shaped locket that held a picture of him and one of her. The chain was so delicate, she was afraid to put it on and on the front of the heart the word 'Forever' was written in old script. Over the weeks, Sesshomaru had grown closer to Kagome and her to him. Every night that she stayed at his house, he made love to her, he made sure that she knew he loved her. He didn't just show it with is body either.

He took her out on dates, picnics, and walks along the private lake in back of the Tashio grounds. He had done everything in his power. Well, almost everything. When New Years' eve came, it was tense. Sesshomaru's friends came over and he hoped that they would let nothing slip. But everything went smoothly and no one said a word. The first day back to school, Sesshomaru told his friends to come to his house that weekend, they really needed to talk. His friends all smiled and play punched him in the arm. He knew that they thought he was going to tell them all about how she looked, like he had done before her, but he would not. It was done, finished, there would be no more bets for Sesshomaru Tashio.

The weekend came and Sesshomaru's friends came. They had expected a victorious Sesshomaru, or victorious in their thoughts. They all sat down in Sesshomaru's living room. Everyone was out of the house, well at least he thought. Sesshomaru looked at his 'so-called-friends' and sighed. This was going to much more difficult than he thought. He cut right to the chase.

"It's done." Sesshomaru said simply. His friends, all but one began to hoot and holler.

"How was she?" Trent asked. He had a small smirk on his face, like he knew from personal experience how she was. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"That is not what I meant. I meant that it is over. There is no more bet. It's done, finished." Sesshomaru stares them all down. Virgil nodded his head and pulled the book from his computer bag. Opening it to Sesshomaru's page for Kagome he began to write.

"Okay." Virgil agreed to what Sesshomaru said. He didn't want to see Kagome hurt.

"What the hell do you mean okay?" Alex yelled, "It's not okay he has to go through with it!"

"No I do not." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Bankoutsue knew better than to put his two cents in, so he kept quiet along with Virgil. Trent looked at Sesshomaru sharply.

"You may be all high and powerful in school, but here in this group, you have the same level of privilege as us. You are going through with that bet, Sesshomaru." Trent got close to Sesshomaru, a little too close. Sesshomaru pushed Trent away and he landed on the table. Quickly he got up.

"Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do?!" Sesshomaru thundered. Trent looked at him darkly. Trent came close to Sesshomaru then.

"You go through with the bet Sesshomaru, or I'll tell her." Trent whispered. Sesshomaru glared down at the shorter man.

"Tell her what? That I would make a bet on her? She won't believe it." Sesshomaru bluffed. He was afraid she would believe it if Trent showed her the book.

"I am not just going to tell her what you did, I'll give her the names, and I'll show her the book and even the damn pictures." Trent mad his threat allowed. "The bet was to make this bitch fall for you, getter to sleep with you a dump her on stage at prom. Now, either you finish it or I tell her everything." Trent walked past him and Alex and Bankoutsue filed out behind him. Vigil sat the book on the table and got up to walk to Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to do this Sesshomaru. I'll vouch for you if you want to deny this." Vigil stared at his friend in sympathy. Of all the girls in school it had to have been Kagome. Virgil knew why his friend was reluctant to finish the bet. Sesshomaru loved Kagome, anyone with eyes could see that.

"No, I'll have to tell her. We have teachers meetings Monday and Tuesday, when we go back on Wednesday, I will tell them what I am going to do." Sesshomaru looked out the window at the truck carrying the two biggest threats to his new found happiness away from him.

"And what's that?" Vigil asked as he went back to pick up his computer bag, no realizing the absence of one black composition notebook.

"That I am going to tell her. And if they so much as breathe a word of this thing to Kagome, they will be eating through a straw for the rest of their natural lives." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well, that should scare them. I have to go. It's getting late." Vigil waved good bye as he got in his grand am and pulled out of the Tashio's long drive way. Sesshomaru closed the door. He went and turned off the light to the living room. Sesshomaru turned as if to go up stairs and then stopped and turned around to turn the light back on. He looked about the room. He shook his head and turned the light back off. With his back to the darkened room, he didn't see the figure step out from behind the drawing room door.

* * *

Around two O' clock in the morning, Sesshomaru got a call from Virgil.

"I lost the book." Vigil said quickly. Sesshomaru sat up quickly in bed.

"Where was the last place you had it?" Sesshomaru asked. Quickly pulling on a pair of drawstring pants and leaving his room.

"I remember setting it on the table in your living room, but I don't remember putting it back in my bag." Vigil was rummaging around in his bag as he spoke, just to make sure. Sesshomaru went down stairs and looked over the living room, under couches, behind couches, under tables and stand.

"It's not here. It must be in your car. We were the only ones here, so you have to have it." Sesshomaru tried to explain away this feeling of having overlooked something. "Just find it." Sesshomaru said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"I will." Vigil sounded distracted.

"You had better." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and went up stairs. He would try to get a few more hours sleep, though it wasn't likely going to happen now.

* * *

Inuyasha had said he was going out, but never actually went out. He told his father to take his car and he waited for his brother's friends to get there. There were two ways to get to the living room. From the front of the house, by the foure and at the back going through the sun room and drawing room. He stood behind the drawing room door and listened to everything. He didn't really care about his brother's attempts to quit the bet, all he cared about was that book. He waited and eventually three left and the last one stood talking to his brother. Both had their backs to him. Quickly he left his hiding spot and grabbed the book.

He waited for the last one to leave. He was going to sneak out through the front and up the stairs, but his brother had to come back. Inuyasha quickly went behind the door again and waited for his brother to leave. He let out a breath when Sesshomaru finally went up stairs. Stepping out from behind the door, he waited ten whole minutes before he went up stair and locked himself in his room. Cleaning off his barely used desk, he flipped on the light at sat the book down. He sat there in the swerving chair for a few moments before he opened the notebook. In the front were five envelopes. He opened each one. They contained pictures of his brother and his friends with various different women. Quickly he put the envelopes away, he didn't want that much information and he wouldn't use them anyway.

He flipped the pages staring down at the words until he came to a blank page that had only Sesshomaru's name on it. He flipped though the pages, recognizing all of the names. He stopped when he saw Kagome's name. This is what he needed. Bookmarking the page, Inuyasha hid the book between his mattress and box spring. He would show her. They had practice and he would show her.

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun, who will tell her first? what will happen? Next chapter will be a short one. I do have to tell you what's up with out mysterious stalker. Later.**


	19. She is mine!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any Inuyasha.

**Forever was a lie**

_**BY:Bittersweetlady**_

**Chapter eighteen: She is mine!**

The woman stood from her seat across the desk and handed the manila folder to the man sitting in the plush swerving chair behind it. She retook her seat as the man opened the folder. Kagura knew that he wouldn't like what was in the folder. It was her report on the girl that he has had her follow these past few months. This last two months were not going to be good. Kagura had already felt bad enough for spying on the girl and when she had had to watch them from the house across the street from the Tashio Estate, it made the guilt ten times worse. She wasn't an idiot; she knew who the girl was and what this man had done to her, what he planned to do to her. Kagura just hoped it wasn't made worse by the photos and her notes.

Kagura kept an emotionless mask on as she watched the man's face. She could tell by his expression which picture he was looking at. Even though there had been a lot of space between the two estates, it was no match for her specially equipped, military-grade, high power binoculars. They had a special chip in them to allow her to take pictures from great distances away. Seeing into the boy's bedroom had been a piece of cake.

Naraku felt his anger rise as he first read though the woman's note's and then looked at the pictures she had brought him. His rage swelled higher with everyone he looked at. She was **HIS**! No one was supposed to be allowed to touch her except for him. The last picture was the one that made him blow up. It was daylight, where the rest had been dark. The man's hand was poised at the base of her thigh, he was looking at her and Kagome was looking up at him as if he were the only man in the world. Naraku tore the picture into tiny, barely recognizable pieces.

"SHE IS MINE!" He roared at the woman sitting in his office chair. Kagura was unfazed by his outburst. She had had many clients who had reacted not only with raised voices, but had thrown things and destroyed things in their rage. No matter, she wouldn't be seeing Naraku again after this. She got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" His deep baritone voice asked. His voice sent shivers down her spine. His voice was indeed a weapon and it was deadly and evil. No woman could resist that voice and any one that fell for it would regret it. The girl's mother did apparently. She had mysteriously disappeared a year after the girl was taken by her aunt. She had done some research on her current boss and none of it was good. She had every reason to fear this man and she hoped that the girl's family and friends would protect her from him. Kagura didn't have a choice in whether or not she helped him. She owned him a debut and he had taken compensation in the form of her skills as military trained, recon and data analysis specialist.

"To see my daughter." Kagura explained.

"Kanna will be just fine. I want you to go and see about this bet for me. If what you have here is true, than this…Sesshomaru, will do half of my job for me." Naraku chuckled as he flipped through Kagura's report. She blanched and turned to him angrily.

"You said that after this I could take Kanna and go!" Kagura yelled, her military patience running thin with this man. Naraku looked up from the papers briefly.

"You can after this. I want you to find out about this Sesshomaru and any other bets he has made. I want to see if, when the time is right, he will really risk his reputation for her." Naraku laughed as Kagura nodded and hurried out of the room. Naraku picked up a picture of Kagome. She was in a long, elegant burgundy gown and she had a smile on her face like no other. The only thing wrong with the picture was that instead of him, it was that man, Sesshomaru, who she was smiling. He didn't like it.

Soon he would make his move. He would have to punish her for allowing someone else to touch her skin. And he would enjoy inflicting every ounce of pain he could into the boy. Naraku was going to make him watch as he took the little woman again and again. She would go quiet like she had always done and lay pliant beneath him. He was excited already, just at the thought. He smirked to himself. 'Make your move boy and enjoy ignorance while it lasts.' He looked down at the picture and stroked her face.

'_You are mine, Kagome. Mine'_ He thought the words he had spoken to her those years before she was taken from him. He would have her again and he would tell her again, just who she belonged to.

* * *

Kagome sat up in the bed. The words playing over and over in her mind as she shivered from the sound of his voice. _You are mine,Kagome. _The words she had heard spoken a long while ago. She hadn't ever wanted to hear them from his lips again, but, now she was dreaming about the first time he had ever said them. Her birthday, the night he had taken more from her than touches. _Mine_. Kagome shivered again and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She felt a hand on her back and jumped. Thinking for just a moment that it wasn't him, that it was Naraku. She turned and sighed, Sesshomaru sat beside her, looking worried and confused.

"I am fine, it was just a dream." She tried to ignore the shivers of fear still running through her body. Sesshomaru knew it was more than a dream. He knew what she had dreamed about. He cuddled her to him and lay them back down on the bed. He held her close and soothed her until the shivering stopped.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Kagome. I am here and I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Sesshomaru whispered to her. She nodded and cuddled closer to him. He heard her whispered thank you as she fell back asleep. He lay there in the quiet, listening to her breath, before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**told you it would be short. Well there, I updated. Next chapter will be Inuyasha's decision. Will her tell her or will he let his brother do it? Stay tuned and find out. You know, I just realized that saying that makes it sound like this is TV. That's weird. Anyway, Sayonara.


	20. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha stuff or the songs used in this story.

**Forever was a Lie**

_**By:**__Bittersweetlady_

**Chapter Nineteen: Decisions, Decisions **

Saturday, practice day. Inuyasha had thought long and hard on whether or not to show Kagome the book. He had an hour to make sure that this was what he wanted to do. He was sure that, if left to his brother, she would never know. He had to tell her, she deserved to know that she was being manipulated. He heard the front door bang shut and the sounds of his friend s coming up to the 'band' room.

Kagome reached the band room first, she had written a new song and she wanted to try it out. It was called Strawberry wine. The music was beautiful and the words came from her heart. She picked up the violin and started to play a hauntingly beautiful tune, the words spilling from her lips softly as the others came in and watched her.

**He was working through college,**

**On my grandpa's farm, I was thrusting for knowledge.**

**And had a car, yeah,**

**I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child,**

**One restless summer we found love growing wild.**

**On the banks of a river on a well beaten path,**

**It's funny how those memories, they last!**

**Like strawberry wine, seventeen.**

**The hot July moon saw everything.**

**My first taste of love was bittersweet,**

**But green on the vine, like strawberry wine.**

"Damn, Kagome." Sango cried as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "That was really good." Kagome smiled.

"I brought sheet music for everyone." Kagome told them as she pulled several folders from her side bag. She handed each a folder and then a copy of the words. They all took their places and tried out the music. Once it was as close to perfection as possible, Kagome sung the words to the music and it was perfect. They went through three more songs. I am a bitch for Sango (A/N: Sorry all, it just seemed like her to me when I heard it.), Kryptonite for Inuyasha, and Undeniable for Miroku. All in all it was a good practice. They would have another the day before their gig the next weekend.

Kagome was just putting away her violin, she usually left it at Inuyasha's house, but she wanted to practice her notes some more. Inuyasha came and stood beside her. Kagome looked up and smiled, already having forgiven him for the last argument.

"What's up?" She asked and for only one moment, Inuyasha thought that it wasn't a good idea for him to tell her anything. And then he remembered the things his brother was supposed to have done to her. The things he knew his brother had done to her. The walls in the mansion were thick, but if you were just down the hall from his brothers room at night. There wasn't much you had to imagine. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, his expression going somber.

"Kagome there's something I need to tell you." Inuyasha began and then stopped. She looked at him expectantly. "It's about Sesshomaru. Wait, listen to me, Kagome! You need to hear this!" Inuyasha shouted as she got up to leave. He grabbed her arms and held her to him.

"Inuyasha, you said that you would keep your mouth shut. Now let me go now." Kagome was calm as she tried to get Inuyasha to let her go.

"No, Kagome, listen. He is not what you think. I heard him and his friends talking the other night. They were talking about you. None of it was good Kagome." Inuyasha was trying to tell her and she wasn't listening. She was slowly pulling out of his grasp. Inuyasha shook her slightly. "Damn it, Kagome! I have proof!" He yelled at her that made her stop. She looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"Where is it?" she asked him. He let her go and stepped around her. Going over to his bag, he pulled out a small, black composition notebook.

"Here, everything you need to know it in there." He handed her the book and went to sit on the small couch by the window. Kagome sank down in one of the many chairs about the room. She opened the book and read the first page. She saw the names listed there and the date noted at the bottom. September 4, 2005. Four years ago. Kagome turned the next page. One of the names was written at the top and a number. Below was a girl's name and below that was a detailed description of what he was supposed to do. There were notes and then at the very bottom were the words, bet competed. Kagome read through almost the whole book, going through every bet and name written, Bankoutsue, Trent, Alex, and only once, Virgil. She hadn't see Sesshomaru's name yet and she was starting to wonder at whether or not this book really was what she needed to know. And then on the next page she turned, she saw his name. She swallowed hard and her fingers shook as she read page after page. Each made her tear up and shake. She got to the last written on page and stopped dead. Her name was on the page, her name and a bet against Sesshomaru. She read through the page, her tears coursing down her face in twin-rivers', she sobbed and dropped the book, Inuyasha coming up behind her and turning into him. He held her to him as she cried and rubbed her back in small circles. He hated having to hurt her for her to know the truth, but he didn't want her to feel the kind of pain she would when the bet was finished.

"It's alright Kagome. It'll get better." Inuyasha whispered to her. She pushed him away and gathered her things. She still needed to hear it from Sesshomaru's own lips. Hear from him that this was real. She told him as much as she walked toward the door. "You know he won't tell you the truth. Why ask him?" Inuyasha stared after her.

"I didn't say I would ask him." Kagome said as she left. Sango and Miroku were still waiting for her, to drive her home.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome only lasted a second before she started crying again. She told Sango everything and handed her the book, still clutched in her hand. Sango began to cry too as she read the book. But her tears were tears of anger, rather than tears of sadness. "That son of a bitch! How could he do this?!" Sango cried out raged.

"I still need for him to tell me." Kagome whispered as they pulled up to her house. No one was home. Her aunt was working, as usual and Kikyo was staying at Inuyasha's. So she was alone at the house and for the first time, she really didn't care. "I'll see you guys later. Please don't tell anyone and don't confront him." Kagome said as she got out of the car. Sango hesitated in agreeing. Miroku, nodded his assent as he left Kagome's drive way.

Kagome went inside and just fell on her bed. Crying had taken all the energy from her and she just fell asleep. She hadn't even noticed that the same car had followed them all the way from Inuyasha's house and that it was parked inconspicuously across the street.

Kagome stayed away from Inuyasha and her friends the rest of the weekend. Sesshomaru wasn't there to be around, which was a good thing for Kagome. He and his friends had gone to play a Hockey Game against the teacher's for a benefit and had been too busy to come and see her. She lay on her bed Monday night, thinking about how she was going to find out the truth. She knew that if she asked Sesshomaru, he would probably lie, but she didn't want to ask his friends. Too bad she didn't have some of Sango's clothes, then she would look exactly like the girls that hung around where Sesshomaru's friends sat. Kagome sat up and grabbed her phone off the table. She dialed Sango's number. She heard two rings and then Sango's voice.

"Sango, I need a favor. You know those cloths I wore last Halloween, when we went as each other? Yeah, can you bring those to School tomorrow, I need them. Cool, thanks." Kagome hung up the phone and rolled over, trying to get some sleep, before she had to get up and prove that either the man she loved had been lying to her the whole time they were together or her best friend was lying to break them up.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Dude's sorry for the wait and the shortness. The next chapter will be short too, but i will make up for it in the chatper after that. so,see you then and plz review, they are much appriciated.


	21. Foever WAS a lie

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any Inuyasha stuff nor do I own any songs used in this story.

**Forever was a lie**

_**BY: **__Bittersweetlady_

Chapter twenty: Forever **was** a lie

Kagome woke up at six-forty-five and got ready for school. She pulled on a faded pair of jeans a white T-shirt and tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail and waited for Sango and Miroku to pick her up. She didn't have to wait long before she saw Miroku's purple fire bird pull up to the curb in front of her house. Kagome was out the door and down the side walk before Sango was half way out of the car. Kagome climbed in the back and looked at Sango.

"Did you bring the cloths?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and pointed to a bag in the seat beside Kagome. Turning with her back to Miroku, Kagome pulled her T-shirt over her head and unzipped the bag. Pulling out a black, long sleeved shirt Kagome pulled it on. She pulled a purple martyred angel on over that and slipped the grey aeropastle hoodie on over that. She took of her with tennis shoes and pulled on black and neon purple and pink converses. That was her Halloween outfit. She was just putting her own cloths back in the bag when Miroku pulled up to the school. Sango gout and let Kagome out. She had an idea of what her friend wanted to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and went inside, leaving her book bag and the bag with her cloths in it with Sango. Quickly she went and sat on the steps by the stage. She sat with her back to the room and the wall hiding her face as she waited for his friends to show up. She didn't have to wait long. People started to fill past her and fill the room, not one noticed the girl sitting on the stage steps. Trent and Bankoutsue showed up first and then Alex and Virgil after them. She got up and moved around to stand next to a group at the front of the stage. Kagome kept her back to the people Sesshomaru called friends. She could believe what she had read about the other three, not about Virgil and she certainly didn't want to believe it of Sesshomaru. She waited and then she heard his voice. He was standing just behind her, so close and so unaware of what was about to happen.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted the other day at my house. I understand that should I drop the bet I would be responsible for the fault if the book was ever turned in. And I realize that you want me to go through with the bet for myself and Kagome. I…" Sesshomaru's voice was cut off by Trent.

"Glad you saw it our way Sesshomaru. So, have you slept with her since we had our last meeting? We should write it all down in the book." Trent spoke low. Kagome slid her hand into her hoodie and felt the binding on the notebook. They didn't know it was missing. How had Inuyasha gotten it?

"I don't see it your way. Trent, I believe it is time to put an end to this group." Sesshomaru looked at him and then glanced around. He didn't see Kagome anywhere. He turned back to Trent and saw a look of fury cross the man's face.

"You don't decide that, Sesshomaru. We do and there is no way in hell this group is going away and you will finish this bet. You've already made her fall for you and you've already fucked her." Trent paused and smiled. "Lots of times if the number in the bock is correct." Kagome felt a tear slide down her face a she heard how her time with Sesshomaru was reduced to this vulgarity. But she stopped and thought. Of course to her it had seemed like he had made love to her, but to him it was just sex. She started to cry and it was hard to keep silent and hear the rest.

"Trent, that is enough. I did do these things, but it's over. I am done with the bet." Sesshomaru looked pointedly at them all and stopped and passed a quick look to Virgil. Trent smiled and Alex and Bankoutsue looked at him and backed away.

"Why, you've already done half the bet. You will finish it or I will tell Kagome. You…" Trent stopped as a sudden realization came to light. He laughed mirthlessly. "You love the little twit don't you? The great Sesshomaru has finally fallen. And fallen hard for a little nobody." Sesshomaru was getting angry at his remarks and Kagome was waiting for Sesshomaru to defend her.

"whether or not I love her doesn't come in to play in this." Sesshomaru's voice rose just enough and Kagome gasped, causing a slight look to come in her direction form Sesshomaru. "And farther more, she will not know about this. And if I find out…" He stopped as he looked at the people he called his friends. They were all staring at something behind him. He sucked in a shocked breath when he heard her voice. His heart tore at the hurt in her voice and he knew he didn't want to see the look on her face.

"Why, Sesshomaru? Why can't I know about this?" Kagome had pulled her hood off her head and part of her hair had come out of the pony tail, falling in her tear filled eyes. Sesshomaru turned to look at her and his breath left him in a gush. Her nose was red and shiny, her eyes were red-rimmed and tears coursed down her cheeks. Her eyes though were beautiful. Her tears had turned ocean blue eyes a brilliant icy blue and they reflected all the hurt, disbelief and betrayal back to him.

"Kagome, I…you weren't supposed to know about this until…" Sesshomaru began to try and explain this to her even though he knew he couldn't. There was no way he could explain his way out of this.

"Until when, Sesshomaru? Until you told me about it? You had no intention of ever telling me did you? You lied to me. The whole time we were together you lied to me!" Kagome yelled at him and a few people turned their heads to look at her in surprise. Sesshomaru caught that she used the past tense of their relationship, but he ignored it.

"Kagome, I was going to tell you I just didn't want tell you until after this was all over." Sesshomaru didn't make sense even to himself, which in itself was a rarity.

"You mean before or after I told you I loved you? After you dumped me on stage for everyone to see?! After I let you touch me?" Kagome's voice had gone soft at the end and she looked away from him. She couldn't believe that she had let him touch her, couldn't believe that he would do this after she had told him about Naraku. She started to cry harder. Sesshomaru felt guilty as he looked at her.

"I was going to tell you Kagome, I swear I was." He was pleading now and subconsciously he knew it wouldn't help. Kagome shook her head.

"You should have told me before you made love to me. Wait, I guess that is too soft a meaning for you isn't it? I guess you should have told me before you fucked me." Kagome saw him flinch at that. Good, let him feel the way she had when Trent had reduced that to the same vulgarity.

"Kagome, I never fucked you. Not once, I made love to you and you know that. And I should have told you before that. I was just s.." Sesshomaru was cut off and a look of shock crossed his face at the contempt in her voice.

"You were just too scared to tell me? I swear Sesshomaru if you feed me that line I will kick your ass." Kagome had never been one for cussing, but when your heart hurt this much and you were standing there staring at the person who caused and listening to them trying to explain their guilt away, it really was hard to be the nice girl she was.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru saw the hurt that was eating at her and his heart hurt for causing it. "I am sorry." And he was. He was so sorry and he was afraid that she would leave him and he wouldn't get a chance to make this up to her. Kagome shook her head.

"You are sorry? Not as sorry as I am." Kagome had gone calm. The people who had gathered around to watch the lovers' quarrel knew what was coming next. "Good-bye Sesshomaru." Kagome turned to go and was retched around to face Sesshomaru. She looked up at him from his chest.

"I don't think so. This isn't over." Sesshomaru held her to him and wasn't paying attention. Kagome brought her knee up and thrust it into his gut. His breath left his lungs and he released her. Kagome back away from him quickly. She pulled out the book and threw it at him. It landed at his feet and he had looked shocked that she had it. And then he knew, Inuyasha had somehow gotten the book and given it to her. He was going to kill his brother. He looked back up at her. She was shaking now, she didn't want to do this, but she feared for her sanity and self respect if she didn't.

"It's over Sesshomaru." Kagome turned to leave and his voice stopped her.

"I thought you wanted forever." Sesshomaru had used his last card. The only thing he had left to place in her hands. Kagome turned back to him. The look on her face, in her eyes, broke his heart all over again. He wanted to hold her him and apologize over and over. He reached his hand out and she stepped away from him, looking at his hand as if it might bit hers off if she touched it.

"That was before I found out forever was a lie." Kagome whispered softly and turned to walk away. He let her go this time. She got just outside the doors and collapsed into tears. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor. Inuyasha caught her before she fell. They had all waited outside the cafeteria for her. She was crying hard now and the tears showed no sign of stopping.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his stupor and went to go after her. Her words coupled with the shock that she had the book finally having sunk in. He went to the doors and then stopped. He could hear her crying on the other side. She wasn't alone either; all her friends were with her. It would be impossible for him to see her now. He was about to walk away when he heard her voice.

"Why did he do this to me? Why Sango?" Kagome's voice was muffled and he could hear the tears in her voice. He heard Sango's reply.

"I don't know Kagome." Sango sounded very pissed and compassionate at the same time.

"I kick his ass for ya Kagome!" Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as he heard Koga's voice. He had never liked the way Koga, even Inuyasha, had been close to Kagome. He heard Kagome's intake of breath.

"No, Koga. It's alright." Kagome could barely be heard over the roaring of her friends.

"It's not okay Kagome. The bastard won't get away with this." Inuyasha was venament in his conviction of him. Sesshomaru was about to go and talk to her anyway. And then he heard the confession that stopped his heart.

"I still love him. I love him and that's what makes this hurt so much worse. I trusted him and I let him in and it just hurts so much. I feel like I can't breathe! Sango, I feel like I can't breathe." Kagome couldn't talk anymore, she was crying too much.

"Come on, Kagome. I'll drive you home." Miroku spook and there were sounds of feet and doors opening and closing and then there was silence. He words were replaying in his head. _I still love him. I can't breathe Sango! I feel like I can't breathe._ He loved her, more than anything and that was why no matter what he was going to talk to her. And he felt the same way. He couldn't breathe with the way she had looked at him in his mind and her parting words that forever was a lie.

He stepped away from the door and went to sign out. There was no way he could go through school today. He made a decision as he replayed the events in his mind. He was going to convince her that forever was real. That it wasn't a lie and that he did want it with her. That he wanted her and he wanted her forever. Sesshomaru got in his car for the first time feeling like he exactly what he had to do. He had to see her, convince and as he pulled out of the school parking lot he realized he had no idea how to go about it. But then he realized it didn't matter how just that he would.

* * *

**Author's Note;** well it is long, way longer than i expected, but i just combined two chapters so what the heck. plz read and enjoy and review. reviews are much appriciated. later BSL.


	22. Leave me alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha stuff, Virgil, nor any song used in this story.**

**Chapter twenty-one:****Leave me alone**

**By: BittersweetLady**

Kagome wasn't at school the next day, or the day after that, nor the day after that. Sesshomaru was starting to get worried. She wouldn't return his calls, and she refused to see him. He had gone to her house every day after school for weeks before her Aunt had told him not to come anymore. She didn't come to practice at the mansion and Inuyasha, Miroku, and especially Sango refused to talk to him. It finally occurred to him that she was avoiding every place he might be.

But eventually he had found a way. Inuyasha was having a movie party that weekend and he knew, through ulterior methods, that she would be there. Sesshomaru planned to be there too. He just wasn't going to actually be there. He would be at Virgil house, theoretically, all night. He planned to talk to Kagome, and come hell or high water he was going to do it this Saturday.

Kagome laid on her bed, she knew she should get up, but if she did her Aunt would insist she go out, and she was afraid that is she did she would see _him. She really didn't want to see him, not now, not ever. _Sesshomaru had hurt her, deeply. He was the first person she had every really loved and he had taken that and thrown it back in her face. Angrily she wiped at a tear that slid down her cheek. For some reason Kagome hadn't been able to stop crying. She felt like she couldn't breath when ever she thought about him and it felt like her heart was being torn in two when she remembered all the things he had made her feel. Even more so when she remembered that it was all a lie.

Kagome pushed everything from her mind and went into her bathroom. She couldn't hide from the world forever. She turned the water in the shower on as hot as it would go and stripped down. When the burning water touched her skin, she shivered at first, but then relaxed and let the water wash everything away. Kagome washed her hair and body and hurried to get dressed. She needed to hurry and get ready. Inuyasha was coming to pick her up for the movie night. She was staying over that night as well. Only because she was assured that Sesshomaru would not be there. She heard the door bell ring just as she threw the last of her cloths into her bag. Kagome hurried down the stairs and out the door to Inuyasha's waiting car.

"You okay?" He asked as soon as she got into the car.

"No, but I am better than I was yesterday." Kagome replied and changed the subject. "So what movies are we watching?" Inuyasha understood and listed the movies he had gotten for the night.

"For the horror lovers we have Mirror's, It, all three Resident Evil's, and The Grudge. For adventure we have the Tomb Raider series, Constantine, and Underworld. And finally for romance we have A walk to Remember, Cruel Intentions, Ever After, and One night with the King. And you get to pick which movie we watch first." Inuyasha talked on about what was planned for the night while Kagome looked out the window and watched traffic go by. When they got close she held her breath, fearing she would see Sesshomaru. She sighed softly as she saw that his car was gone and the light was off in his room. Inuyasha saw this, but ignored it. He had already had it out with Sesshomaru, but it wasn't as good as he had always imagined it would be.

He brother hadn't ever tried to fight back or defined himself and Inuyasha had realized Sesshomaru believed that Inuyasha was delivering punishment. He had stopped right away and told Sesshomaru to get over it, it was his fault and he should have to live with it. To tell the truth he had never seen his brother like this. Every time Kagome refused to see him or call him back, he was very quiet for a long while. Oh he was still the old arrogant, smart-assed Sesshomaru, but he was brooding more now than he every had. He turned back to Kagome as he held the door open for her and she stepped into the house after a moment of hesitation. Sango and everyone else was already there and Sango hurried forward to hug her best friend. They had all been worried about her, but they were happy that she was finally out of her house. Kagome plastered a smile on her face and followed everyone into the gigantic living room. She picked the first move, Underworld and pushed everything but the movie and her friends from her body mind and soul. At least for the time being.

Several hours later the group went upstairs to their rooms. The each had a specific room they stayed in when they stayed at Inuyasha's house. Kagome's was six doors down from Inuyasha's and when she reached the room, she closed the door tightly and locked it. Kagome stretched before she dressed for bed and fell against the soft mattress. She knew sleep was a while off and she did all in her power to keep her mid from him, but it was hard when she heard his voice in her dreams.

"Kagome." His voice said. It sounded so real, not distorted like it was in most of her dreams. He said her name again, and the whispered sound was closer, behind her. She smiled, her dreams were always like this. He would come and say her name like that, like he always did and lay beside her. She always knew when he moved to touch her, but she always woke before his hand reached her skin. She felt the bed dip beneath his weight and frowned. The bed had never once moved with his movement in her dreams. "Kagome, are you awake?" Sesshomaru's voice asked. Her frown deepened, of course she wasn't awake. She was dreaming of him again. Then she felt his hand touch her cheek and the skin was rough and warm and she knew that she wasn't dreaming. Kagome was up off the bed and had put half the room between them in an instant.

"How did you get in here" She asked as she eyed him warily. He took a step toward her and she backed up two paces. Sesshomaru stood still.

"I have my ways." He replied. Kagome opened her mouth to scream for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was in front of her, with his hand securely over her mouth before she could even draw a breath. "All I want is to talk. That's all." he released her, confident that she wouldn't scream again.

"If I listen, then will you leave me alone?" Kagome asked. When he nodded, Kagome knew it was a lie and she thought about just kicking him where it hurt and making a beeline for the door and Inuyasha's room. She felt a wee bit pathetic that she was too afraid to face him and needed a protector. Finally she sighed. "Five minutes." Sesshomaru let out a breath and sat in the vanity chair.

"First, I know that I've said this, but I am sorry. I didn't mean for any of it to go that far." At her whimper, Sesshomaru rethought his words. "I mean the bet, I never meant for it to go that far. When…what you heard that day was true, and I am sorry for that, but you have to believe me, that when I realized you where there I was on the verge of ending it all and telling you about it after school. I.." Sesshomaru was interrupted.

"You should have told me before that! I think I would have understood!" Kagome cried.

"You're right I should have. I was just afraid that I would lose you. I love you and I never meant to hurt you." Sesshomaru declared. Kagome started laughing and Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"You don't love me. If you did, then none of this would have happened this way." She was crying now and she wanted him gone. Sesshomaru stood and come toward her. "Don't, just leave me alone."

"Kagome, I am sorry, please believe me." Sesshomaru begged, as he came toward her.

"I want you to leave." She was backed up against the wall and he reached out a hand to touch her. "Don't touch me! I said don't touch me!" Kagome yelled at him and when he wouldn't release her, she brought back her hand a delivered a hard slap to his face. She threw her whole body be hind it and it was enough to send him staggering back a step. "Just leave." Kagome whispered she turned her back in him. He didn't move at first, but then she head his quick steps to the door and then the door opening and closing and then all way silent.

Kagome walked shakily back to her bed after a few moments. But sleep didn't come directly, as she laid waiting for sleep, she cried silently. Finally she fell asleep at dawn and slept dreamlessly.

Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't sleep at all that night. He kept seeing her face when he had tried to touch her. He hadn't meant to scare her, or hurt her. He felt bad, and as he stood in the bathroom dabbing at the scratch on his cheek, he decided that she could hit hard. Her nail had scratched him and her hand had left a decent sized hand print on his left cheek. He had to talk to her again. He loved her and he would do anything for her, except leave her alone. That he simply couldn't do.

_

* * *

_Authors' Note: Sorry for taking for ever and for the shortness, but again i have experienced writers block and school has been in the way. I wil try to up date soon. PLZ send me reviews ( i luv them) Thank you.


	23. Better in time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha stuff, Virgil, or any songs used in this story.**

**Chapter twenty-two: Better in Time**

_**By: BittersweetLady**_

Life went on as it always did, but it wasn't the same. For Sesshomaru it was spent watching after Kagome. Any glimpse of her he could get, he took. He still hadn't had another opportunity to talk to her. It was very hard to do that when her friends were always with her and she was never anywhere by herself. For Kagome it was painful. She tried to keep her mind clear of thoughts about him, but it was very hard when everything she did reminded her of him.

It still hurt and it was starting to show. Her friends had started to spend obscene amounts of time with her and it was starting to piss her off. She didn't want or needed to be baby-sat, she just wanted to be alone. But she was afraid that if she was alone, she would think of him again and that would make everything that much harder to get over. Walking past the refrigerator door, Kagome caught sight of the calendar. Prom was exactly three weeks and two days away. She didn't know if she was going, all she knew was that to night she would have to go to her first gig since all this happened. And she had no doubt that _he_ would try to be there. Kagome had written a new song and it was going to be played at the club they were going to and if he was there, she hoped that this song would convey to him just how much he had hurt her and just how determined she was to make everything better again.

Kagome sighed as she got out of the shower and toweled herself off. She looked in the mirror and touched her face gently. She had never been one to wine over being pretty or beautiful before. Sesshomaru had told she was all the time. Kagome guessed that to him she was, or had been. But then, if she was as pretty and beautiful as he had said, then why did all of this happen. Furiously, she wiped at a tear before it could make it half way down her cheek. Kagome shook her head, she would concede that she was mildly pretty, but other than that was a lie.

Going into her room, Kagome pulled out the dress she had bought for prom. It had a deep, plunging neckline to her belly button and no back at all. The very top of the dress was halter and the ribbon looked fragile. Not even strong enough to keep it on her body. The rest of the dress would hug her waist and hips, before gently flaring out and fall around her feet on the floor. It dress was made of a shimmery dark purple fabric and had tiny clear, glass beads embroidered into the front of her dress. Kagome gave herself a mental shake and stuck the dress back in its protective bagging and closed the door. The dress she would be wearing tonight was laid out on her bed. Kagome went to pull it on and do her hair; she had maybe an hour before Inuyasha came to get her.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in his brother's room and leveled him with a cold glare. He had never asked anyone for anything before. He had just simply told them what he wanted and he got it. But it wasn't working like that with Inuyasha.

"Tell me where you are playing tonight!" Sesshomaru once again yelled at his brother. Inuyasha only shook his head.

"You can't even ask nicely. Not even for her. So why should I tell where we are playing at, only so you can show up and hurt her more?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sighed, he needed to see her again, to hear her voice and if the only way he was going to do that was by going to hear her play, then by God that was exactly what he would do. He briefly considered that his behavior could be dubbed a bit stocker-ish but he could care less. So, he took a breath and Sesshomaru asked his brother, nicely, if he would tell him where they were playing that night. Inuyasha, surprised that his brother had actually asked him for something, replied that they were playing at a club an hour away called The Paradise. Sesshomaru thanked his brother and left the room. No matter what he would see Kagome tonight. And he would talk to her. He would tell her he was sorry and that he loved her. After that he would leave her alone, the rest was up to her.

* * *

They were setting up for the band now. And Kagome stood in her dressing room adjusting her dress. It was a green shift sundress. The straps were so tiny you could barely see them and the neckline showed just a hint of cleavage. The material was a soft, flowing one and shaped nicely around her figure. A knock on her door told her that someone was coming in; the next instant Inuyasha opened the door.

"Hey, we got five minutes." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and bent to put on her white sandals. Inuyasha briefly t

"Okay, I am ready." Kagome walked past Inuyasha and grabbed her mic, before going to stand behind the curtain. She stood still as the curtain rose and everyone went quiet. She could feel the others at her back and waited for the soft music. She looked out over the crowed and thought of him. Kagome sighed and wondered that he could still make her feel this way. She loved still, that much she knew. When her time came to sing she filled her mind only with the memories of him that had helped her write the song.

_  
It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
see somehow I can't forget you  
after all that we've been through_

She hadn't been able to forget him. No matter how hard she tried. She could get him out of her mind. And every time she saw him, it weakened her resolve to forget him a little more.

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK

She was going to be okay. If she saw him again, then she would forgive him. Trying to keep him and twice an arm's length and keeping her feelings for him buried as deep as she could manage was taking their toile on her.

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

She had thought there for a while that she would die without him. It had hurt a lot too. But she was going to put an end to it. She needed him and no amount of pushing him away or ignoring her feelings for him was going to make it all okay.

I couldn't turn on the TV  
without something there to remind me  
was it all that easy  
to just put aside your feelings

In the beginning, after she had found out the truth, she had wondered if he had had any feelings for her at all, if it was all just a game to him. But then she remembered the way he had touched her, the way he had held her after he made love to her. He couldn't have faked that, not even if he had tried. There was too much emotion involved.

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
and I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK

She hoped he had noticed he had meant everything to her. That he still did. She missed him so much and yet she was afraid to let him in again. It was such a contradictory of feelings that she wondered why her head hadn't exploded yet.

_  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

That was a lie. She wouldn't be fine without him. She needed him and Kagome knew that at some point it was all going to end and her chance for time with him would pass. And she knew that if that happened, she would regret forever.

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Kagome finished her song and took a small bow at the applause. Now she only had three more songs to get through and then she could go back to Inuyasha's house and find him.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat awed by her song. He didn't believe half of it though. The look on her face as she sang confirmed that belief. He watched the emotions play over her face as she sang. No one made any noise; they were all focused on watching her sing. He voice flowed over the crowed like honey and her words flowed together perfectly with the way her body swayed to the soft, thumping music. He sat through her next three songs, not paying any attention in the least to their words and when she finished, he hurried around the back of the club to get behind the stage. He stood waiting for her in the hallway to the dressing rooms and the other band members filed past him. Sang gave him a 'hurt her and you die' look, Kikyo the same. Koga and Anya gave him a passing glance and walked on. Only Inuyasha gave him any kind of encouraging look. Sesshomaru stood there, holding his breath, waiting for her to step off the stage.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long in up dating, but wiht school and then my computer getting jacked bu theving litte munchings.(AKA my siblings and mom) i didn't have a chance, but i promis to update another chapter to day, just giveme time to type it up and post it. Late yall. BittersweetLady.


	24. Making up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story line for this story. I don't own characters, songs or cars.

**Forever was a Lie**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Making up **

_By: BittersweetLady_

Kagome kept her head down as she walked, watching her feet. Making the decision to see him and forgive him was a lot easier said than done. Sure she alright saying she was going to do something, but actually doing it, she needed a push in that area. Kagome's head snapped up when she bumped into a solid wall of muscle. She felt strong hands grip her forearms to steady her. She knew immediately who it was that held her. Shyly, her eyes traveled up his body and met his amber ones. All was silent for a moment and then she heard her name

"Kagome…"Instantly she stepped back and crossed her arms across her middle. She glanced shyly at him and watched his hands as they picked at his nails at his sides. Finally she got the nerve to speak.

"Hi." She whispered. Sesshomaru took her in. From her long flowing hair to her delicately pink painted toes. She was so close to him and yet so far away. She looked so sad standing there waiting for him to speak. He wanted to hold her, but he didn't know how well that would go over.

"How have you been?" He asked. 'How have you been?' Was that the only thing he could think to ask her? He loved this woman and the only thing he could think to ask her was how she had been!

"Good. And you?" Her voice asked. She kept her eyes carefully away from his face and stared at his hands, which was probably not a good idea because she couldn't help but remember their feel against her skin.

"Truthfully, Kagome, I've been through hell and back." That had slipped out of his mouth before he could censor it and he heard her gasp and saw her eyes snap up to his face. Her eyes searched his and she took a step closer to him, but he remained still and unmoving. "I've missed you and I dream about you. I feel terrible about what happened between us and I want us to try and work it out. I love you and that is never going to change." Sesshomaru whispered to her, his last defense, his last try at winning her back. He watched her as she stepped close to him and raised her hand to his cheek.

"Did I do that?" Kagome asked softly as she gently traced a fingertip over the thin scratch on his cheek. Sesshomaru smiled and reached up to cup her hand to his cheek.

"Its fine, Kagome, I did deserve it." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome shook her head. She felt badly about slapping him, but that nigh she was still angry and hurt enough to want to hurt him back. Now, though she would do anything to take away that look in his eyes. "I really am sorry for what happened." Kagome shook her head.

"Stop apologizing. It over and done with and I just want to put it behind us and forget about it." Kagome sighed as she reached down to grasp one of his hands between hers. "I missed you too. I dreamed about you every night." Kagome brought his hand to her mouth and placed kisses on the back of his hand. Sesshomaru felt a jolt go through his whole body at the feel of her lips on his skin. He let out a small breath when she looked up at him from beneath her lashes and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru groaned her name against her neck. She shivered as his breath brushed the sensitive skin of her neck. Kagome held him closer, she knew that this was going a bit fast, but she couldn't really make herself care. She missed him, she had dreamed about this and she wasn't going to ruin it with words.

"I love you." Kagome whispered in his ear and it was Sesshomaru's turn to shiver. She pulled away from him and stared into his amber orbs. There was a fire there that hadn't been there a moment ago. Kagome's breathing increased and she leaned closer to him and Sesshomaru knew exactly what she wanted. Sesshomaru pulled her roughly against him and tilted her head back in his hands. He watched her eyes for any sign of fear and when he found none, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

It was gentle at first and then, when she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. Bringing her flush against him, his tongue slid along her lips, asking gently for entrance. Kagome gave it to him freely, her hands sliding into his hair. Her friends looked on in awe as their friend kissed the man who had hurt her so much and she was still forgiving him.

Sesshomaru left her lips and traveled down her face to her neck. He placed gentle kisses against the skin of her neck before he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she took his hand and lead him behind her down the stairs beside the stage and out the doors of the club. Sesshomaru stopped her at the door of his car and turned her in his arms.

"I need to hear you say it, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered as he searched her eyes. Kagome smiled and took his hand.

"I forgive you." She smiled again. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her softly, before helping her into his car. As he drove her home, he held her hand and his eyes drifted to her every now and then. He had hoped and prayed that this would happen. She had forgiven him, she had said she loved him and he would do everything to keep her. It felt like just seconds later when he pulled into her drive way.

Sesshomaru held her door for her as she got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her door. She turned and leaned against the door. Sesshomaru rested a hand on the door frame above her head and leaned in to her. Kagome looked up at him expectantly. Sesshomaru dunked his head and kissed her lips softly. He knew if he kissed anymore passionately, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Pulling himself away he looked down at her. Her eyes were smoky and clouded, her lips were full and pink.

"Do you want to come in?" Kagome asked softly. She wanted him to say yes so badly. Sesshomaru shuddered against her, he wanted to say yes, but he couldn't.

"You know if I do, I won't be leaving until morning." He told her softly. Kagome only smiled and took hold of his jacket labels with one hand and twisted the knob of the door open, pulling him inside with her.

"I know." She whispered as she kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** well I guess you will have to wait a little while for the next lemon. But it think it will be worth it. Sorry for the shortness, but I think this was a good chapter. Sayonara


	25. Some one's always watching

**Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I don't own anything.**

**Forever Was a Lie**

By BittersweetLady

**Chapter twenty-four: Some One's Always watching.**

Kagome was aware that she probably shouldn't be doing this, but she needed him. She had missed him, missed the feel of his arms around her, missed his kisses. No one was home was home, which was odd since the door was unlocked, but Kagome pushed the thought from her mind. Her Aunt regularly forgot to lock the door. She pulled Sesshomaru up the stairs with her and into her bed room. Closing the door she leaned back against it. Sesshomaru leaned over her and locked the door. She smiled up at him and turned her face up for his kiss.

Sesshomaru obliged her and kissed her deeply. His tongue slipping between her lips and tasting her. He had missed her taste and her drunk her in deeply like a man starved of the sweetest honey. He abandoned her lips for her neck and kissed along the pale column. He pulled her coat off her and tossed into the darkened room. He ran his hands over the smooth, pale skin of her shoulders an down her arms. Kagome's own hands had pushed his jacket off his lean body and was now working on freeing his shirt from his pants. Once it was free, she slid her hands underneath the fabric to feel the taunt muscles twitch under her touch.

Sesshomaru slid down her body, kissing her legs and then her small feet as she slid them out of her sandals. He tore his shirt off as he came back up to her. Kagome kissed his shoulders and neck as he picked her up. She felt her back press against the door and Sesshomaru's hand on the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. She quivered against him and Sesshomaru groaned. He carried her away from the door and over to her bed. He placed her gently on the blue blankets and followed her down. Kagome pulled him down for a deep kiss and used her weight to roll them over. Sesshomaru lay beneath her, never in all their times together had she ever wanted it to be this way, but he was happy she was taking charge, he liked it.

She had no idea what she was doing. But she wasn't going to let him know that. Kagome kissed her way down Sesshomaru's body, neglecting the bulge at his zipper and continued down his legs to remove his shoes. She looked up was she pulled the first shoe off and caught him watching her. She gave him a sexy smile and pulled off the second, when his feet were as bare as hers, she climbed back up his body and kissed him soundly. Her tongue darting in and then out again. Sesshomaru gave a soft groan and pulled her back to him when she would have moved away again.

He rolled her beneath him and kissed down her body again. He could feel the stiff thrust of her nipples as his hands flowed over her breasts and down her body. His hands reached the hem of her sundress and ripped it up and over her head. Tossing it away he looked down at her. She wore white cotton panties and no bra. Her pink tipped breasts caught and held his attention. When he reached a hand out to touch her, she arched her back and her breast filled his palm. Kagome moaned and archer her neck , Sesshomaru bent down and kissed the skin on the curve of her neck. Her hands roamed up and over his back, feeling the muscles work beneath the skin as he kissed a path from her neck to her breasts.

At the first touch of his mouth on her flesh, Kagome gasped and caught his head between her hands, holding him against her. He laved and nipped at her until the tiny pick was red and swollen and then switched to its neglected twin. By the time he was finished with her breasts, Kagome was panting and gasping at his every touch. Sesshomaru slid down her body and pulled her panties down her legs. He parted her thighs and pressed his hand against her. Kagome moaned low in her throat and pressed back against his hand. His fingers circled her small nub and then dipped lower and circled back up again, without having entered her. She groaned and pressed hard against his hand.

She couldn't take it. He did this every time before , to make sure she was ready for him, but she couldn't let hi do this now. She needed him. So when he slid farther down her body, intending to replace hi fingers with his mouth, Kagome pulled at his shoulders until her looked up at her.

"Please, Sesshomaru. I need you. Right now." she whispered and Sesshomaru sat up and took off his pants. Kagome took it all in as he rose above her. She felt him against her thigh and her breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru kissed over her face and then took her lips in a deep kiss as her gently thrust into her. Kagome's moan was swallowed by Sesshomaru. He didn't move right away, he waited until she opened her eyes to move. He moved slowly and gently inside her. Letting her feel every inch of him. He knew when she wanted him to go harder, when she squeezed his waist with her thighs. And she knew when to flex her delicate muscles to get a small moan from him. They knew each other and they used that as they made love. Kagome understood that Sesshomaru was apologizing to her. Using his body, heart, and soul to show it. Sesshomaru, likewise knew that Kagome was forgiving him the same way. And when their peaks came, they came together, crying out as one. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and drew her up beside him and held her close as they fell asleep. Neither of them had known that they had been watched from Kagome's closest the whole time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** well I know it' short but at least it's something…. You guys don't think I'd cut you off like that do you? NO way. Too important. Anyway back to story.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke the next morning and saw that the clock said six in the morning. Being Saturday, he decided that he would go and get breakfast for them. Dressing he wrote a not telling her no to worry that he would be back soon with food, and left. That was when the figure in the closet finally made it's move.

* * *

Kagome awoke to Sesshomaru kissing her neck. Only it felt different, it didn't feel like him. These lips were too unyielding. Sesshomaru's lips didn't feel like this. When she felt a hand that was most defiantly not Sesshomaru's travel down her body she jerked awake. Only to close her eyes and turn her head away from the impossible. Naraku was the one above her, not Sesshomaru. As soon as that realization kicked in she began to fight him. Naraku only laughed.

"What is wrong, sweetheart? Am I not good enough to touch you anymore?" Naraku laughed. Kagome tried to force him off her, but only succeeded in pulling the blanket down to bare the swell of her breasts to him. His eyes immediately fell to the exposed flesh and his lips followed. Kagome cried out and tried to push him off. He grind at her and tore the blanket form her body. She tried to cover herself but her took off his tie and grabbed her hands.

"I remember how you like it sweet." He laughed and tied her hands to the head board above her head. Kagome started to cry. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want his filth on her. She turned her head away and closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her breast.

"I will have to punish you little one. You let another touch you. Not that I didn't enjoy the show, but I don't like to share what's mine." Naraku said as he left the bed. He stood in front of her and removed his suit jacket, shirt, shoes, and socks. He undid his belt buckle and pants, but left them on. Kagome closed her eyes, but snapped them open when se felt his hand on her. Her face burned in humiliation as his fingers moved over her in almost the same pattern Sesshomaru had touched her last night. She hated that his touch could make her feel sick and yet feel good at the same time. She wanted his touched to reflect the evil behind the man who gave them. Finally, blessedly Naraku removed his hand from her.

She wondered where Sesshomaru was. Had he just apologized to her, told her he loved her , just so he could have her again? NO! The thought came strong and she knew he wouldn't do that. She had felt it last night. She just whished that he was here to save her from this monster. She cried out for him, screaming his name to an empty house.

"That's not my name. You shouldn't think of him, because you are mine and I don't share. I will take you back with me and I will have you all to myself." The monster chuckled and a new fear spread through her as Naraku settled over her. She cried out for Sesshomaru and struggled with her bindings. Just as she felt him there at her most secret place, Sesshomaru burst through the door. The next thing she knew she was in Sango's arms and she could hear fighting in her room. She kept her eyes closed and her face buried in Sango's neck. Gradually the room became quiet.

"Kagome, are you okay?" At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice Kagome launched herself into his arms and Sesshomaru dragged the blanket from the bed to wrap around her as he pulled her close. "I was almost too late, wasn't I" He asked and kissed her forehead.

"I thought…he…I didn't want…" Kagome couldn't form a coherent sentence and just let Sesshomaru hold her.

* * *

**Author's note: yes I know short chapter sucks, but I really couldn't fathom dragging this chapter out longer than it did. Writing dark stuff like that makes me sick so sorry about short chapter but I will make it up to you. There are only two chapter's left and I promise that I will make them long. Prom and Prom Night are the last two chapters so yeah later. I need sleep. Sayonara.**


	26. Prom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Forever was a Lie**

_By BittersweetLady_

**Chapter twenty-five: Prom**

Because of the damn double jeopardy law, Naraku couldn't be charged the same way he was before, but his ass would be in prison for a long time for attempted rape. But that was after Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and especially Sesshomaru had done a number on him. Inutani had some how managed to get Matsuma out of prison and Kagome had learned that her mother had died. Though she couldn't bring herself to feel grief over that fact. The woman had ignored her, ignored the evidence, and had let her own daughter be raised by her sister-in-law because she didn't want to give Naraku up.

Inutani had driven Kagome and Sesshomaru to Tokyo to pick up her father. The had waited outside the gates for him and as soon as he had stepped outside them, Kagome had hugged him tightly. Matsuma had asked a lot of questions. Most of them had been about Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship. If Sesshomaru was an easily intimidated person, he would have defiantly been intimidated by Matsuma Higurashi. There was nothing soft about the man, but his eyes. Sesshomaru now knew where Kagome got her unusual shade of blue eyes from.

And now as Kagome sat in the living room waiting for Sesshomaru to come and pick her up for prom, she was a little anxious. She had no idea why, but she was. Perhaps it was because her dad sat beside her on her Aunt's couch, drinking a beer and no so inconspicuously playing with his pocket knife. When the knock came She jumped up and went to answer it, but it was just Inuyasha come to get Kikyo. As they left she sat back down beside her dad and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be here." Her father said, "That boy loves you. Any minute now." And took a drink of beer with a weird look on face. When the second knock came, Matsuma answered it and stepped aside to allow Sesshomaru inside the house. He stopped dead when he saw her standing there. She looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was down and straightened. It fell in a long glorious rave waterfall down her back. The purple of her dress gave her skin a soft pale color and brought out the blue of her eyes. Likewise Kagome thought Sesshomaru looked very handsome in his black tux. He wasn't wearing a bow tie, but the purple of his own straight tie worked nicely with his silvery hair. Matsuma shook his head at the two as he went back to sit on the couch. He wasn't worried about them. He knew Sesshomaru would take care of his baby girl.

"Bye daddy." Kagome said quickly kissed his cheek and gave him a hug before she hurried back to Sesshomaru. Matsuma nodded to Sesshomaru and her nodded back. Matsuma only smiled as he turned his attention back to the NASCAR race on. The American sport was awfully funny. He didn't know why men seemed to want to chase each other around a track for hours on end. You'd think they would get dizzy, but still he thought it was entertaining.

Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed as they drove toward the school. Kagome was telling him about her daddy trying to be tough to scare Sesshomaru off.

"But I am still here." Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot at school. He got out and helped Kagome from the car. He took her hand and led her into the school. As they walked in they received looks from other people. They were mostly looks of shock at Kagome for coming with him and looks of angry disbelief at Sesshomaru. He pulled her close and led her into the gym and towards the table where all their friends sat. Minus Trent, Bankoutsue, and Alex. Kikyo Looked stunning in a red cocktail dress, that was modified to flow elegantly down to the floor. Sango looked beautiful in her pink dress. The front was open all the way to her hips and held together with sparkling rhinestone straps that ran horizontally around her body. Anya had on a simple blue slip dress. It was tight fitting, but accented her form nicely. The men were all in black tuxes of course and had ties matching their women's dresses.

The school was sponsoring a dinner before all the dancing and award winnings were done. Sesshomaru sat close to Kagome, because she wouldn't release his hand so he could move over. The dinner was served and they ate with minimal conversation. After the plates were carried away, Kagome waited for the others to leave before she spoke.

"So, Mr. Senior, how does it feel to finally be out of school?" She asked, Sesshomaru smiled at her and answered softly.

"Not as good as I thought it would feel."

"Why's that?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Because I can't see you when ever I want."

"You can't do that now." Kagome pointed out.

"But I can see you during the day. Now I will have to wait until you get out of school to see you." Sesshomaru said softly, pressing kisses to the corners of her mouth.

"You still want to see each other after school?" She had to ask, to be sure. Sesshomaru groaned.

"You make it very hard for me to kiss you, you know that? And of course I want to see you after school." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"You…" Sesshomaru pressed a finger to her lips.

"Be quiet for a moment so I can kiss you." Sesshomaru whispered against her lips. He kissed her then, giving her no time to think. He pulled her as close as their seats would allow, tipping her head back to kiss her deeper. His tongue slipped between her lips suddenly and she moaned. Sesshomaru caught the sound an d Kagome silently thanked God that the music was to loud for anyone to have heard that.

"Alright love birds, break it up and get your butts out on the dance floor." came Inuyasha's voice and they broke apart instantly. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and led her to the dance floor. Most of her friends had accepted Sesshomaru back with open arms. Except Sango and Kikyo. They still didn't forgive him. Nonetheless, they held their tongues on the subject. Sesshomaru pulled her close as the song began. It was by Kagome's favorite band. 3 Doors Down, I am here without you.

Sesshomaru pulled her flush against his body and rested his hands on her hips. As they swayed he whispered the words to her. Though it wasn't a very romantic song, but it conveyed what he felt to her. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and she shivered in his arms. He hadn't touched her since the Paradise club and the small kisses were welcomed very much. The music ended and a thumping rhythm filled the room. All over girls started to move their bodies erotically and the boys either a did a fat Joe impersonation or made up their own awkward dances.

Kagome and her friends, minus the guys, did the same. Swinging their hips and rolling their shoulders to the music. They danced close and Sango and Kikyo caught the guys watching them with avid looks. So the girls closed ranks and upped the amp. Dancing closer and leaving small touches on each other. Then laughed when some of the guys fell over themselves heading back toward the table. Except Kagome, who was pulled back against Sesshomaru. She giggled when she felt him behind her and his 'predicament' he was in . She decided to play a little. Kagome moved her body slowly, rubbing up against him like a cat. Sesshomaru caught her hips in his hands to still her movements. He groaned in her ear and Kagome bit her lip.

The woman was insane! Was the only thought going through Sesshomaru's head as he tried to get himself under control, but he was failing, miserable. Pulling Kagome into a dark corner of the room, he thrust her against the wall and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. When they came up for air they were both breathing hard. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the fire burning in his eyes. He pressed against her and she gasped. They could, right here and no one would know. They could, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She grabbed his tie and led him back out to the dance floor by it. She felt incredibly sexy and daring, but not daring enough to let him touch her where they could get caught at any moment. Granted that idea had merit, it still wasn't happening. He could wait till later.

The music stopped, which Sesshomaru was thankful for. He didn't know how much more of Kagome rubbing up against him he could stand. And her gown wasn't helping improve his current problem either. The extremely low neckline kept his attention focused on her body and the way the dress clung to her in the most interesting way. He hoped that he could get himself under control before they announced prom king and queen.

The principal got up on stage and pulled out two envelops and asked for silence. Sesshomaru smirked he already knew the answers and he patted his pocket to make sure he had it and smiled at it's reassuring weight in his pocket. The principal opened the first envelop and called out the name.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, Prom King." Sesshomaru turned and kissed Kagome and hurried up the stage and took the scepter and crown from the principal, he didn't put them on though. The principal then opened the next envelop.

"Kagome Higurashi, Prom Queen." Sesshomaru saw Kagome go white, but she still came up the stage and let the Principal place the small tiara on her head. She came toward him and he took her hand in his. Taking the mic from the stand he looked out over the crowed of students and then back at Kagome.

"If it would be alright with every one, there is something I'd like to say." Sesshomaru was nervous and his hands shook slightly as he took out the box and then the ring. Kneeling down, Sesshomaru took her hand in his. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked.

The whole room was in awed silence. She stared at the small silver ring. The white stones set into the cradle were arranged in a diamond shape . Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and nodded. It was she could do. Sesshomaru slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. He stood and pulled her to him and in front of every one, he kissed her. A loud roaring clap broke them apart and they stepped down off the stage.

They led the final dance , which was to Tim McGraw's You shouldn't kiss me like this. As he held her Kagome had the thought that nothing could be better than this. But then she smiled, she knew what would be better and she knew she just what to do to make that happen.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay so it's not as long as i hoped,but i am amking it up with a very nice lemon in the final chapter. So, enjoy this and i will see you next chapter and reviews are appriciated. Sayonara


	27. Prom Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't won anything but my own made up world.

**Forever was a Lie**

_By BittersweetLady_

**Chapter Twenty-six: Prom Night**

Kagome smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru as she quietly led the way up to her room. She didn't have to worry about her father or Auntie finding them, because they were out, but she wasn't sure of Kikyo was here or not. She was sure Kikyo wouldn't rat her out, considering, that she and Inuyasha were planning on going about their night the same way Kagome and Sesshomaru were doing now. But she still didn't want Kikyo to catch them, she would no doubt give Kagome the 'talk' about Sesshomaru and watching where she stepped. Kagome really didn't care, she knew Sesshomaru would never hurt her again. He had told her and she believed him. They reached her door and Kagome pulled him in with her. She closed the door and leaned against it. Sesshomaru stood in her room, looking around her room. In all the months they had been together he had only been in her room a handful of times.

She took a step forward and touched his shoulder as he bent over her desk. She blushed when se saw that he was reading the song she had been working on before. Well, before she had had a sudden urge to write Better in Time. Sesshomaru picked up the note book and began to read aloud.

"Love has not been That great of a friend to me, lately. Over and over, again and again Love has proved that she is tired of me, my enemy. Repeating thoughts of the pain that its caused. And the tears that I've cried is probably why... Love and I are breaking up tonight. Love will go its way then I'm sure to find my... Love, goodbye, but can you leave a trail behind Because I know myself and I will change my mind And want to love again."

Sesshomaru paused here, his head bowed thinking over the words she had written. Kagome had written it when she had seen him one day at the mall. Of course he hadn't seen her, but it had left an empty feeling inside her that had made her think of his words. His declaration that he would love her and make her love him again. It had left her aching and doubtful about her decisions. He looked up at her and she saw he had tears in his eyes. Rising, he went to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, his lips brushing gently against hers. She understood that he was apologizing and thanking her for giving him a second chance. She kissed him back fiercely, not wanting his apologies or thanks, wanting him to love her. Kagome had missed him, missed his touch and by God he was going to touch her tonight…even if she had to tie him to the bed.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, standing back from her, he looked down her body. Taking in the dress that driven him made all night, that lacey black heels that made her legs look like they went on forever, and her long hair that fell in a glorious black waterfall down her back. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it to one side and kissing her neck, before laying it over the spot. His hands skimmed down her body, sliding over the skin exposed by her dress.

He ran his hands up Kagome's arms and over her shoulders. His hands brushed over the skin there and then slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders. He followed the silky fabric down her arms and watched with rapt amazement as is slithered down her legs and pooled in a deep purple puddle at her feet. Sesshomaru's eyes traced up her body slowly. Taking in her lace trimmed, boy short panties and her…belly ring? That was something he hadn't noticed tonight and he was sure that it was new. The bar was curved delicately and tipped on the top with a silver ball and blue on the bottom. It lent excellent effects to her body. His gaze finally made it the rest of the way up her body and caught her eyes.

"Do you like it? I got it for you." Kagome whispered as she stepped forward and kissed his neck. Sesshomaru shivered and could only nod as she slid his tux jacket over his shoulders and down his arms. She untied his tie next and trailed it slowly off from around his neck. She worked on his shirt next, unbuttoning it and letting her fingers gently brush his skin as she went. Kagome made it to his belt before Sesshomaru finally grabbed her and kissed her roughly. His lips wee unyielding against hers, forcing her open and letting his tongue sweep inside to taste her. She tasted like honey and he deepened the kiss, savoring her taste against his tongue.

Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him and left her lips, trailing kisses over her soft skin to her neck, biting and nipping softly at her flushed skin. Kagome slid her hands between his shirt and his skin, pushing it down his arms and letting hang, caught as it was still tucked into his pants. She let her hands flow over his back, feeling the muscles there twitch under her touch. Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned her in his arms and swept her up, carrying her briskly over to her bed. He laid her down gently and left her, standing at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. He untucked his shirt, ignorant as it fell to the floor. His eyes never left her as he devastated himself of everything but his pants. Crawling up her body, he fit himself between her legs. Trailing his hand slowly from her ankle to her hip. Sesshomaru leaned over her and watched with fascination as her hard peaked breasts rose and fell with each ragged breath. Leaning down Sesshomaru swiftly kissed her and then traveled slowly down her body.

He stopped first at her breasts. Her dress had teased him all night with glimpses of the firm, creamy skin and yet he had not been allowed to touch her. Sesshomaru cupped one soft globe in his hand, running the pad of his thumb over the dusky tip, earning him a low, throaty groan from Kagome. He placed kisses over the soft skin of one breast and let his fingers trail over the other, never touching the aching tips. Kagome whimpered below him, her fingers burying in his hair, trying to force his mouth where she wanted. Finally he relented and suckled the tip into his mouth, his tongue flicking at it softly. Kagome cried out at the feeling and arched beneath him. Sesshomaru treated the neglected breast to the same pleasures and continued down her body, earning soft whimpers from her in protest.

Sesshomaru kissed down the line of her body, dipping his tongue into her navel. Kagome's nails scored his shoulders as she arched and withered beneath him. His tongue swirled the blue ball of her belly ring inside his mouth and tugged on it gently with his teeth. He continued down her body, he stopped just above her panty line, kissing the sensitive skin there and letting his fingers play along the lace lined edge. She wanted so badly for him to slip his fingers inside, rid her of the black fabric and continue his kisses. He rose above her on his knees, his hands sliding over her legs slowly to her panties. His eyes looked devilish as he looked at her. His fingers slid against her cloth covered nub. Kagome arched her hips into his touch and cried out when his touch removed to hold her hips. He was playing with her and it was killing her in the most delicious way. Finally, blessedly his fingers slid back to the black satiny cloth and slid it over her hips and down her legs. Sesshomaru settled between her legs on his knees and watched her as he touched her. His fingers sliding over her nub and down lower, but never entering. Kagome cried out in frustration, her knees clamping down hard on his hips. He followed the same path over and over again, driving her to the brink, but never letting her go over. Kagome's hands were fisted in the dark blue sheets, her head thrashing from side to side when he finally moved. Kagome clamped her knees harder on his hips, holding where he was.

"Please…Sesshomaru, please…I can't." Kagome whispered breathlessly. Sesshomaru looked down at her, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath, trembling thighs…He nodded and she released him. Quickly, he left her and all but ripped off his slacks and boxers. He kneeled before her and she thought her would take off her heels, but he didn't. Instead he kissed hi way up her leg from her ankle to her knee. His hands sliding softly the rest of the way to her hips as he fit himself finally like she wanted to her. Sesshomaru kissed her deeply and pressed himself against her. They both groaned at the contact and broke the kiss. Sesshomaru held her gaze as he slid inside her, electing a soft cry from deep in Kagome's throat. "Oh…Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as he withdrew and entered her again. Sesshomaru liked the way his name sound, falling from her lips in a pleading, broken cry.

He set a slow pace, thrusting hard and deep inside her. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening his thrusts into her body. Her nails raked down his back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. The heels of her shoes dug into his back, scratching him at times, but he ignored it, he liked the way they made her legs look long and beautiful. Kagome's legs tightened around him and he felt the first flutters of her delicate muscles.

"Kagome." he groaned her name and kissed her soundly as he increased the speed of his movements. Kagome gasped and clutched him closer. She could feel the spring in her belly coiling tightly. Sesshomaru hit her spot again, just right and she snapped. Her soft muscles clenching and releasing tightly around him, sending Sesshomaru over as well. Kagome cried out his name and threw her head back, arching into him. Sesshomaru continued to move inside her softly and slowly, until the last tremors of her climax dissipated and she lay quiet and sated in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed the top of his head which rested on her breast. Sesshomaru raised his head and kissed her lips softly. Whispering his love to her. He kissed her cheek and neck, returning his head to rest on her breast. Kagome rubbed his back, loving the fell of his weight pinning her to the bed. She finally had him, and he wasn't going anywhere. And she thought she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here is the last chapter to the story. The next chapter is going to be a thanks to all those who have reviewed this story. And as a note, I don't know if there is going to be a sequel yet, but if I do decided to make a sequel you all shall be the first to know. Thank you and all. Later.**


	28. Thank You

I thank you all for reviewing this story and waiting patiently for updates. And I'd like to offer a special thanks to those of you who gave me advice, explained some confusing things to me, and sent me ideas, you all know who you are and thank you. If your name isn't on here I apologize sincerely.

Thanks to:

EdwardIsMine, yakunantenshi, Product of Boredum, angelapage, Peyton Cummings, kashiangel07, S3rrenity4193, xXbleedingXheartzxX , Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, darkpsychoqueen, TheHellChild, Demetra08, Megan Consoer, darkangel0212, poisonflower, raye85, Pflow, SessyPeaches87, 3m1t4, redbulllover, san01, sessysgurlapril13, miko19, crab09, Inu Demoness of Darkness, Sesshys Angel of Darkness, -san, mysexeyedwardcullen, nikki poohxxxx, Sitara Ayrwen, Rin-Ainochan, Gaara's girl Kirei, anotherthinline, and Raider's Pride.

Well, there is the full list and I'd like to thank you all again for reviewing and making me want to do a really good job and finish this story. I'd like to also thank again Rider's Pride for being my first review and and giving me hope about this story being a good one. So thanks all1 and I will see you all later.

Bittersweelady.


End file.
